


The One Who Changed Me

by HazelRoses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Crack Relationships, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, celestial beings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: The Ones. A celestial group of immortals who harbor a creature with immense power. The One of Determination had been killed by humans, sending The One of Rage, Gaara, into a blood lust rampage. His carnage left so many dead, it is believed to be a myth. As punishment, Madara, the being controlling the Ones, declared he must protect the creatures who took away his best friend. Gaara keeps a human of Madara's choosing safe for five years, and after centuries have passed, he has reached his final mortal. His rage builds when he comes face to face with a woman identical to the female who caused his loneliness. Yet he finds she is different. She's willing to help him figure out why Naruto, the One of Determination, still lives and help stop someone vying for the power of all the Tailed Beasts the Ones hold. Their powerful foe requires the full force of celestial beings to stop his plan that has the universe in jeopardy.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many moons ago, but is currently being shredded apart and re-written. It was back when Orochimaru was strictly a bad guy but it's not a huge part of the story. Hope you like it! 
> 
> WARNING: This first scene has an almost sexual assault, but it stops before any penetration occurs. There is nothing else like this scene in the story.

I sat watching them, my cyan eyes filled with malice towards this pathetic race. They're a weak, backstabbing, and disgusting bunch who would do anything to get ahead in their short-lived lives. Hatred burned within me as I continued to watch the mortals' interactions from my place high in the universe. Hatred was not uncommon. In fact, that surrounded me. I am not a god nor am I a demon. Those who had the horror of my presence would say a demonic nature defined me. I housed a beast in my body; the Shukaku, the source of my hatred.

I couldn't blame the beast harbored inside me. I hated because they caused me to hate; I destroyed because my anger made me destroy. The humans deserved it after what they did to Naruto, the One of Determination. He accepted me for who I was although the other Ones refused to acknowledge me. I was monstrous, but Naruto stood by me; he spoke to me like I was his equal. He was my only friend.

I crouched down on the white nothingness of the galaxy the Ones inhabited as my anger spiraled into despair. I fisted my blood red locks and closed the orbs that had never seen sleep before; Naruto's bright smile haunting me once more as crystal tears ran down my porcelain skin. I could smell his spicy scent as if he were standing next to me. The pain of losing the only person who accepted me was unbearable, and I would make them pay. That human woman would die along with everyone within a hundred miles of her. She would perish for betraying Naruto's love; luring him to seal his powers to make love to her. I will destroy that whore for having those ninjas kill my best friend while he was in his human state, unable to defend himself.

Those bastards. I didn't even know why they would want to kill Naruto. Perhaps he shouldn't have told his little toy he was a One. Maybe then he wouldn't have died. The humans understood our power after cohabitating with them for centuries. That arrangement hadn't worked out as planned... I stood to my feet, venom dripping from my expression. I would destroy them all in the most amazing way. Those filthy humans had no one to blame, but themselves. They took Naruto away from me and I, Gaara, would make sure they paid for their mistake in blood...

_Two thousand years later..._

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" a young kunoichi cursed as she sped across the open field as fast as her chakra enhanced legs would let her.

Six ninjas from the Sound Village were hot on her trail and were gaining fast. After a solo infiltration mission had gone wrong, Sakura Haruno found herself surrounded by the shinobi of the village. Their leader knew the Leaf found him a target and had taken precautions. Although Sakura had used a transformation jutsu, which had now dispelled from her lack of chakra, to pretend to be a maid, she'd gotten discovered.

Everything had been going according to plan. Sakura made herself look like a maid who she knew caught one of Hideki Takahashi's ninja's attention. Takahashi worked for Orochimaru. The maid didn't return the man's affections and for obvious reasons. He was handsome, but his hands often wandered to places they shouldn't without permission. While pretending to be the woman of the ninja's affections, she slipped in a few harmless questions during a faked night of passion. Sakura had put the man in genjutsu. It made her laugh to watch him humping away at an empty bed. The questions must have made her suspicious and while Sakura traveled on walkway outside with a basket full of laundry, twelve ninjas came to oppose her.

She held her facade as long as possible, but it was too late. They knew she wasn't from their village and then tried to capture her to make her tell where she was from. It was a hard struggle with being outnumbered, but she took out half of them and made her escape. Sakura's lungs were burning as she sprinted and get to the forest that was beckoning to her. If she could get cover, there was a better chance she could elude them. It seemed like because she didn't know the terrain, her adversaries had allowed her to run this way knowing she would have nowhere to hide. With her strength fading, they'd catch Sakura if she didn't escape this grassy plain. The Leaf Ninja jumped aside to dodge the rain of kunai and shuriken.

_I can't dodge them all!_

The female shinobi stumbled and tried to regain her footing, but it was too late. White hot pain exploded in her back and right thigh as four of the projectiles hit their mark. Sakura cried out clutching at her injured leg and came to a tumbling halt in the tall grass; pain pulsated from her leg and back.

She turned on her side and healed the injuries in her thigh while pulling out the shuriken of her body, her teeth gritting with pain. The remaining six ninjas smiled at her when they stopped a few feet away.

"Looks like you're caught."

* * *

Two figures stood gazing into the pool that allowed them to see the humans. They watched as the pink haired woman continued to fight although exhaustion and injuries slowed her movements. Her bright green eyes had a fire burning in them as she fought hard. She was strong, but there wasn't a chance she would get away... not unless someone intervened.

"Sakura Haruno," one figure with long ebony hair said, his red gaze turning to the other next to him. "She's twenty-year-old and a kunoichi for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She's got a strong temper and often hits her male comrades when she grows frustrated with them."

The other did not respond, only gazed at the next mortal he had to protect. She was a strange looking with features like hers. He could snuff that intensity with little effort. He had done it with mortals before.

"Gaara, she is your next project. If you can protect her without killing her in anger, she will be the last human you will ever come in contact with. I know of how much you hate them."

"Of course, you know, Madara," Gaara responded in his cold, smooth voice. "It is because of your order I must protect humans."

Madara turned to the One standing next to him. "You're justified in your actions against Naruto's killers, but it could not go unpunished."

Gaara continued to stare at the swimming image of this last human before he was free of this punishment. For almost two thousand years after he destroyed hundreds of people, Gaara had to protect one human for five years of their life then move on to the next. So far, he had protected 399 humans. This girl would be his last, but her appearance stirred his anger. She looked strikingly similar to her. Her hair wasn't the same color, but those eyes... Gaara stood on the image of his human and glanced at his superior as he slid into the watery depths, his thin lips pursed with dormant anger.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe she got caught They tied with chakra enhanced ropes and her six pursuers surrounded her. She shook her head to move coral locks out of her line of vision and assessed the situation.

"I'm not telling you shit," Sakura snapped.

"Such a foul mouth for such a pretty girl," The one who she had seduced took a step forward, pulling his shoulder-length chocolate hair into a ponytail.

His name was Akihiko Yoshida, one of Hideki's right-hand men. He had all the information that Sakura was looking for, but she hadn't been able to execute her plan before they had found her out. The kunoichi was sure they would torture her into telling what village she came from so it was a good thing she didn't bring her Hitae-ate with her on this mission. Dread ate at Sakura, already sure of what torture methods they'd. She realized that she might not make it out of this mission alive. Sakura decided on this solo mission because it would keep her out of Konoha for at least three months. Sakura racked her brain for an escape plan. 

"I don't think you're the type to tell us what we want to know even if we slice you to ribbons," Akihiko said as he unzipped his vest, a crooked smile on crossing his tanned face. "Maybe we'll use other methods, ne?"

The young woman felt as if a bucket of ice water drenched her. Beryl eyes darting around her, she saw the other five men chuckling and undressing.

_Oh, no..._

It was clear just what those methods would be as a hand moved up her back and a man on her side with bright green hair licked her neck. Sakura felt disgusted, but deep within her, terrified. These six men all would rape her and the realization hit her like a punch in the gut. Her heart raced a mile a minute, a cold sweat breaking out on her skin. Sakura tried to scoot away from their hands but moved right into another man sitting behind her; the one who caressed her back. Akihiko smiled at her antics as he shrugged off his vest and twirled a kunai between his fingers.

 "Are you sure you don't want to tell us who sent you? This is your last chance before we have our fun with you." When the stubborn female didn't respond, his amethyst eyes glowed with amusement. "I was hoping you would say that."

All six men’s hands groped every part of her body. The prisoner twisted and turned, trying her hardest to get away from them to no avail.

"Get off me you bastards!"

They only laughed and continued their unwanted assault. Not willing to give up, the Leaf kunoichi landed a sharp kick on the side of one of her captor's head, knocking him out cold. Next thing she knew, her cheek was stinging.

"That wasn't very nice of you," Akihiko whispered as his hand massaged her stomach. "I must punish you for that. Can I boss?"

Hideki watched from the side and gave them a dismissive wave. "Don't like her, but you may have fun with our little rat."

"No, stop!" Sakura screamed as she continued to fight the men advancing on her.

Her cries fell on deaf ears as they touched her like no man had ever touched her before, greedily roaming over every inch of her inexperienced skin. The terrified woman tried her hardest not to cry when Akihiko rolled down her black leggings. Multiple men planned to rape her until she either confessed who sent her or died.

* * *

 

Light blue orbs took in the sight before him. It was disgusting. It intensified his hatred for humans. The males were enjoying the torture they were putting the female through. The pathetic sight made his hands itch for their useless lives.

* * *

Akihiko untied his pants, a crooked smile crossing his features once more. "Hold her down and open for me, boys."

His men chuckled as they did what their boss commanded of them. Sakura couldn't stop the tears that had been threatening to fall, and they glittered her cheeks while she watched in horror. She fought with all her might, letting out exhausted gasps as she thrashed. She caught a swift fist to her left cheek, snapping her head in the opposite direction and causing blood to trickle from her lip.

"What, this big bad kunoichi isn't afraid of a little sex is she?" the male holding her right thigh teased. "It's not like you haven't used your body to get what you want before."

"I've never had sex with anyone to complete a mission!" Sakura shouted at them, still trying to break free.

"Wait, a second... boys, I think we have a virgin on our hands," Akihiko mused, leaning forward, so he was nose to nose with his victim. "Isn't that true, my little princess?"

Sakura glared at him before spitting in his face. He only chuckled and told her how misbehaved she was. The shinobi didn't notice the sand whirling closer to their ankles. Not until it inched its way up their bodies. Sakura's eyes widened with surprise.

"What the fuck?!" Akihiko exclaimed as he pulled himself away from Sakura, the sand traveling farther up his body.

"What is this boss?!" one of his lackeys exclaimed as the sand covered his right arm.

"I don't fucking know!" he yelled back.

"All of you disgust me."

They whirled around to a red-haired man standing behind them. His arms crossed over his chest, the look on his pale face one of slaughter. As Sakura gazed into the eyes of this newcomer, she felt such a cold aura from him. His eyes reflected a bloodlust. Who was he? As if Akihiko read her mind, he yelled at the man with blood red hair to say who he was. The man gazed at them, held out his hand, and then fisted it. 

"Sand Coffin."

The sand that wound its way around Akihiko's lower half constricted. A sickening crunch sounded as blood spurted through the tendrils. Sakura's main assailant was not the only one to scream. The sand had covered the other men across different body parts. It encircled their necks, chest, and one man's head to Sakura's shock. When the sand retreated, there was nothing left of the fifth man's head but bloody pieces of skull and brain matter. Relief washed over her despite the bloody mess her savior left. Still, it frightened her to watch his eyes light up with amusement as he used his sand to crush different parts of their body.

Gaara grew tired of hearing the humans who didn't die beg for lives so he covered them in the smooth sand. "Sand Burial."

The sound of shattering bones and crushed organs filled the air and then there was silence. The sand moved back towards its owner and entered a gourd strapped to the man's back. Sakura looked at the mess. One couldn't even tell those were human remains and if Sakura didn't have a strong stomach, she would have lost her lunch at the sight and smell.

"T-thank you for saving me," the kunoichi said as she channeled the bare minimum chakra she had left into the bruises on her arms and thighs. The cooling sensation helped to dull the aching but didn't make it go away. Sakura still winced when she tried to pull up her leggings they shoved down to her ankles. She may have had almost her innocence taken, but modesty wasn't out of the question.

_They almost raped me..._

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. That sacred virginity she was saving almost got snatched away from her from some man she didn't know. Sakura felt dirty, disgusting, and the first thing she wanted to do was scrub her skin raw of the feel of those grungy hands all over her body. Her breath hitched again as the raw emotions coursing through her tried to burst free.

Cyan orbs gazed at her. "I did not save you out of kindness. Do not get the wrong idea."

Sakura blinked at his harsh words. He sounded angry, but she had done nothing to make him be angry with her. Why did he save her then?

Brushing it off as she struggled to get to her feet, muscles screaming in process Sakura asked, "Well can I at least know your name?"

"Gaara," the red-head answered. "I am your guardian for the next five years."

"What?" 

A confused look crossed Sakura's face. He just said his interest in saving her didn't stem from kindness. Why would he now claim to be her guardian for the next five years? He saved her life, but Sakura didn't think they would work well together. Despite what had just happened, Sakura could take care of herself. Gaara stopped a growl from rising in his throat. It was the same each time he encountered his new human. It confused them, next was unbelief, then awe and wonder. This cycle had gotten old. Humans were such an idiotic, skeptical race.

"I am a One," Gaara continued. "The being directing me chose you for me to protect for the next five years."

"But why me?" Sakura questioned. She gave a strange look to the person who saved her. "Wait, you're telling me you're a One. As in the celestial beings?"

"Yes."

"You expect me to believe you?" Sakura cocked her head to the side as she gazed at the taller male.

Gaara clenched his fists at his sides, tendrils of sand seeping from the gourd. He'd better leave before he tore this insignificant human to shreds and tacked another ten humans onto his punishment. The being turned away from Sakura before his temper flared higher. 

"It is not my job to convince you, mortal."

With that, he disappeared in a swirl of sand. Sakura stared at the spot this man... or One named Gaara had been standing in only moments ago. Gaara believed he was a One? No one saw them for thousands of years. They weren't human either. They were immortals to a certain extent. From Sakura's understanding, the Ones would continue to live until someone killed them. That was what happened to the One of Determination named Naruto. Her village forced his lover to trick him into sealing away his powers.

A relationship between a One and a mortal was taboo. Amelia loved Naruto, but when her family's safety hung in the balance, she chose them over her lover. If it had been Sakura, they would have run off together. That was the ultimate romance story. Sakura shook her head. She was losing the initial reason for her musings. This Gaara character said he was a One. His powers were amazing, but so were strong ninjas. Could he prove it? His story didn't convince her. There was, however, something different about him other than the fiery hatred he glowered at her with.

The young woman headed back to the Village Hidden in the Sound. Takahashi was still out there. Gaara killed all his lackeys, so her job was easier. Hideki Takahashi was not a strong ninja. The slimy man ran off while Gaara slaughtered his men. He had money which bought him the protection he needed. After a good bath, something to eat, and a little rest, and she'd pick up with her mission. Sakura dropped the red-head psycho from her thoughts and remembered a small river she jumped across in her as. Sakura limped her way towards the river. The abused woman couldn't wait to rinse herself of the disgusting feel of those men's grubby hands all over her.

Sakura returned through the woods while trying to ignore the aching in her legs. She kept her belongings in a small cave nearby. She placed genjutsu on the area so to anyone else; it looked like forestry. The female kunoichi pretended to look through the bushes, still having enough chakra to sense if there was anyone nearby. She gazed around her, looking up at the sky before turning her gaze back to a small bundle of berries to keep her facade up. When Sakura was sure that no one was around, she stopped her act of picking berries that didn't exist and slipped into her small cave.

Gaara watched her from a distance, his back leaning against the tree. The more he watched the human, the angrier he got. His mind kept changing Sakura's hair to black, making her look identical to the woman who killed his best friend. This mortal would be the hardest one he had ever dealt with and Gaara believed Madara made it that way on purpose. What a bastard.


	2. II

The next morning, Sakura woke with a start, sweat pouring down her body. She sat up, pink hair lurching from her shoulders. Her chest heaved as her breaths came in shallow gasps. The dream she had just experienced had been the most vivid and bloody she had ever seen. Sakura could still feel the heat of fire growing in intensity until it was painful. She could see the body parts strewn around the area, blood coating the ground and flowing like a river. Sakura had seen massacre before yet that dream made her want to vomit. As the images of the nightmare faded, Sakura got to her feet on shaky legs and swallowed. Some breakfast and a nice dip in the river nearby would help her forget about that dream. The young woman placed a Transformation Jutsu, a disguise different from the one she had used to infiltrate the Sound. At least she could confirm that Hideki worked for Orochimaru, but has for where the snake ninja was, they were still no closer to finding out.

Sakura fingered the wavy royal blue hair framing her face before reaching out her chakra to check the area for any other ninjas. When she detected nothing, the kunoichi grabbed her pack and exited her cave. The air was humid, but much cooler due to the lack of light. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, still shadowed by the thick foliage. An orange hue was making its way across the forest floor. Birds were awake and chirping their morning songs. Sakura could hear insects as she made her way through the brush. The distant call of animals echoed around her. It was clear why it was called the Sound Village.

Soon, the sound of water reached her ears and Sakura scanned her environment once again for anyone who could be out to kill her. There was a tiny chakra she noticed, but she bet it was a small animal. Sakura sat cross-legged, placed a hand on her thigh, and pulsated chakra into the injury from yesterday. She healed some, but didn't have enough energy to restore her leg. Exhaustion crept over her and the medic Nin remembered she needed food and water. It would give her the strength necessary to heal her back wound. As if on cue, her stomach grumbled. Sakura reached into her pack and pulled out a bag of blueberries and some wrapped smoked fish she grabbed during her infiltration. Sakura popped a blueberry in her mouth and relished the juices flowing over her tongue.

As she continued to eat the delicious fruit, the female's mind wandered to that crimson haired guy claiming to be a One. It was true, his skills were incredible, but he could just be a strong ninja. What was his name again? Gaarr, Gandalf? No, that wasn't it. Sakura racked her brain trying to remember his name, but it had slipped her memory. No doubt he would find her again. A sour expression crossed Sakura's face. What lunatic confronts a stranger and claims they are their protector? Not only that, she was not an incompetent ninja. The Team Seven member was beyond her teenage weakness that hindered her teammates. Ever since then, she trained hard and had become one of the strongest kunoichi save her predecessor Lady Tsunade. Sure, she had gotten herself into a bind, but that was her own fault for being too forward with her questioning. Lesson learned.

Sakura unwrapped her fish and took a bite. The meat was cold and chewy from sitting overnight, but the smoky flavor was undeniable. While she chewed, Sakura decided that this guy was a nut job and a dangerous one at that. She didn’t miss the murderous look gleaming in his eyes as he ripped apart those ninjas. There was also hatred burning in those teal orbs. He might hold to his "I have to protect you" nonsense and wouldn't hurt her, but optimism in the ninja world got you killed. After breakfast, Sakura shed her clothes and stepped into the gentle current. The water made goosebumps rise on her skin, but it was comforting. She cleaned up and got dressed again. Sakura needed to home and brief the Hokage, but the ninja tensed when she identified chakra nearby.  The bushes moved and her hand went to the kunai strapped to her hip. A bunny jumped out and Sakura sighed with relief.

"You had me on edge for a second there, little guy."

The small animal hopped towards her, one long ear cocked towards her voice. Its tiny pink nose twitched as it checked her out. After a few moments, Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. A white rabbit in the middle of the forest during this time of year? White rabbits were only in this area during the winter. Something didn't smell right and Sakura jumped back and pulled out a kunai.

"Alright, show yourself!" she shouted.

"Superb, my dear child."

The bunny changed and there stood Hideki Takahashi smiling at her. Sakura's heart beat faster. He brushed his wavy ebony hair over his shoulder and gave her a seductive look. Grey orbs glanced over her and the woman felt as if her skin was crawling.

"This new disguise is more... exotic," he said in his sultry voice. "Why don't you show me what you really look like, hmm?"

"Why don't you tell me where Orochimaru is," Sakura countered, moving into her fight stance.

A deep chuckle emitted from her pursuer's mouth. “I'm sure you know Orochimaru changes hideouts every few weeks to avoid people finding him. We do business that's it."

That was a true statement. Orochimaru wouldn't tell anyone other than those traveling with him of his location. That meant her entire mission had been a bust unless this man was lying. It wouldn't hurt to bring him into custody and have the best interrogator Ibiki try his hand at gaining information.

"I'm not so sure you're being honest so you're coming with me!"

Sakura threw the kunai, and it surprised her when it deflected and returned at her full speed. She dodged it with ease, but what the hell just happened?

"How do you like my ninjutsu?" Hideki questioned, a smile still wide across his slender face. "I may not be a ninja, but I still have tricks up my sleeve. It reflects anything thrown at me back at the person who threw it."

"Well, we'll just have to do this hand to hand," Sakura responded as she launched herself at her opponent. A well-aimed punch collided with the invisible shield and she got thrown back across the wide river. Sakura felt the wind knocked out of her when she slammed into a tree. Searing pain coursed from the injury in her back and Sakura got to her knees, trying to regain her breath.

"You seem like a smart girl," the criminal mocked, "but I suppose not. Did you think physical attacks would not also deflect?"

Sakura couldn't believe she didn't think of that. She needed tact with this man to defeat him. The shield would cover all sides depending on which she attacked. Was it possible for him to counter multiple attacks at once? Maybe she could try an even more powerful physical attack and break the barrier. Sakura didn't have much time to plan out her battle strategy as her opponent flashed his fingers through hand signs.

"Wind Style: Cyclone Razor Blades!"

Sakura dodged majority of the attack, but one nicked her arm. She skidded to a halt in front of Hideki for half a second before launching a frontal attack. She pressed hard using a large amount of chakra against the shield. Hideki’s barrier was weakening. It seemed Hideki also picked up on the same thing and Sakura reached down to stop a kunai from spearing through her stomach. Now they were at a standstill; whoever lost power first would lose. As hard as the female pressed against the barrier with her right fist, she was having to put as much force to stop the weapon from injuring her.

Dammit, if I let go, I may not gain the upper hand. 

Sakura was wracking her brain thinking of what she should do. It pissed her off because she could mop the floor with him at her full strength. Genjutsu may work, but she would have to perform hand signs. She wouldn't have enough chakra to hold genjutsu and her transformation jutsu at the same time. Beryl orbs moved to the ground where she noticed sand was creeping towards Hideki. Was it that guy again? She searched and noticed familiar red hair. His arms stayed crossed over his chest, just like they had been the day before. A blank expression was on his pale face.

_Gaara..._

"What's this?!" Hideki exclaimed as he looked down at his feet once the sand had locked around his ankles.

Sakura broke their standoff and jumped back just as the sand wrapped its way around Hideki's torso.

_Shit, Gaara may kill him and there goes a possible lead._

"Wait!" Sakura shouted. "Would you back off?! I'm taking him back to my village so don't kill him!"

Gaara turned his cold stare at the woman who had shouted at him and she noticed the iciness behind it. For a moment, she was sure he would kill the man anyway, but instead, he replied, "Fine. What now?"

Putting him in genjutsu was out of the question due to how much chakra she had spent during her battle. Sakura needed to tie him with chakra enhanced ropes. She would still have to contact her summoning animal to carry her prisoner. She would tie Hideki up first. Sakura moved over to her pack, pulled out a rope, and sifted her chakra through it. She also pulled out a cloth she had used to bathe with earlier. She needed to cover his eyes as well just in case he had another jutsu up his sleeve. Sakura walked over to Hideki and tied the still damp cloth over his eyes. She wanted to smack the shit out of him when she saw the smile break over his face, knowing he was enjoying the scent of her soap. Stupid pervert. A shrill whistle echoed through the air and Sakura detected at least twelve more chakras. She whirled around just as a group of ninjas clad in green surrounded them. Why hadn't she been able to sense them before?

"Ready to face my little army?" Hideki questioned. "You didn't think I would come alone did you?"

Each of the ninja pulled out two sets of shuriken and Sakura's muscle tensed, ready to dodge the weapons. Before the new foes could throw their shuriken, Gaara's sand moved like lightning and took each one out. When he administered killing blows, the men disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When they were all gone, Sakura knocked Hideki unconscious so he couldn't pull any more tricks.

She turned to face Gaara. "Thanks for the help I guess, but you need to stop following me. It's creepy."

"As I have told you, I must protect you for five years," Gaara answered as his sand returned to him. "You are the last mortal I have to guard."

Last one he had to guard? What the hell did that mean? Was this guy loose up top? Not only did he think he was a One, but he believed he had to protect her from danger? 

"No thanks. I can handle myself.” 

"That does not seem true based on yesterday."

Her brows furrowed in annoyance as she stood to face the sand user. "How about you watch what you say because you don't know what kind of ninja I am. You saw me in a bind. I'm not some weakling that needs you to keep saving her. I have teammates to watch my back most of the time I do not need your services."

"I did not ask you if you required my help," Gaara retorted. "You will receive it. Do I make myself clear?"

This asshole! Sakura's temper got the better of her and she marched over and poked him in the chest, ignoring that he was taller than she thought. "Get over yourself! I don't want you following me! When I get my strength back and if you're still following me, I will kick your a-"

Sand streaked in her direction. Sakura dodged and ended up in the river, panting and glaring at her attacker who was claiming to be her protector.

"Do not test me," Gaara whispered in the most menacing voice she had ever heard. "I will kill you if you continue to cross me, mortal."

With that, he disappeared in a whirl of sand. Sakura got to her feet and stomped to her unconscious prisoner. She wanted nothing to do with him! Sakura would kick his ass if he continued to stalk her. She doubted he was a One. Sakura brushed Gaara from her mind, pulled out a scroll, and bit her finger, causing blood to drip from it. She did her hands signs and slammed her hand on the scroll.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke emitted from the scroll and once it cleared, there stood an adorable little tan kitten. It licked its paw and scrubbed it over its head before letting out a soft meow.

"Why are you in that form Makoto?" Sakura asked in annoyance. "You can't fight like that."

"True," came his smooth voice as he moved towards her, "but I'm just so adorable, I may thwart your enemies with my cuteness."

"You are so cocky."

Sakura watched as Makoto transformed into his true form: a large saber-toothed tiger. His powerful shoulders were a few inches taller than her yet there was no fear, even when the kunoichi had first summoned him. She held her arms out and stroked his neck and he purred, rubbing his face against her cheek.

Sakura kissed his neck before saying, "I need you to carry this guy back to the village. Can you do that for me?"

Makoto laid on the soft earth. "I think I should carry you too dear. You need to gather your strength."

"I'm fine." Sakura hoisted Hideki onto Makoto's back. “I need to make sure this guy stays unconscious."

Soon they were moving through the trees.

* * *

 

Gaara leaned against a strong oak tree, arms crossed over his chest. He gazed at the grass in front of him, temper boiling at high levels. It had taken everything in him not to snap that mouthy woman's neck and take the punishment he would receive for doing so. Just looking at her made his blood turn to lava and his vision go red. Her attitude toward him made her all the more infuriating. Gaara detected another presences and turned his gaze to see a man standing a few feet. His dark hair was straight, stopping just past his shoulders. Golden eyes met with Gaara's as he used a slender hand to adjust his clothing.

"What are you doing here Utakata?"

The One of Charm gave him half a smile before saying, "Madara really wasn't pleased with that display Gaara."

This wasn’t the first episode where Gaara almost killed his project human. However, Madara never sent someone to correct him. What was so special about this woman? Madara was not the sentimental type, so it wasn't because he wanted Gaara to be free of his punishment. Gaara's mind mulled over what purpose Sakura could play in Madara's plans.

"You're spacing out on me Gaara," Utakata said while switching his bubble flute to his other hand. "Just control your temper a little better and everything will be okay. You'll be free of this soon enough."

Gaara had already tuned Utakata out. His concern was false. Still, he noted that he wouldn't be able to threaten Sakura or make it look like he would hurt her. The One of Rage sought Sakura's life force, something different from searching for someone's chakra. Each human had their own unique life force and once a One had pinpointed a life force, they could find that mortal anywhere. He sensed that she was moving farther away, meaning she was most likely headed back to her village.

"I will be more careful," Gaara said, and with a nod, Utakata disappeared.

This would be the hardest five years of Gaara’s extended life.

* * *

 

Later that night, Sakura and Makoto stopped to make camp. The large animal returned to his summoning world, promising he would come when Sakura called for him in the morning. After setting up a small fire, she grilled the two fish she caught in a small brook nearby. She still had rice left in her stash so she warmed it and ate her bland dinner. Once she had more strength, she healed the wound on her back. She also healed the small cut on her arm that had stopped bleeding two hours ago. It had already started healing on its own so it didn't take much to fix it.

Beryl orbs looked over at her prisoner, who remained unconscious. Most times, she had teammates with her who could help watch him. Sakura had caught a nap during her ride with Makoto, but not long enough. Exhausted washed over. Her eyes burned for sleep and she faded quite a few times. She jolted awake from another presence and she looked up to see the current bane of her existence, Gaara, standing in front of the fire staring at her.

"You're tired," he spoke. "Sleep and I will watch this man."

"Why would I trust someone who threatened to kill me earlier?!" Sakura snapped, glaring at this guy's audacity.

"Because I will not hurt you," Gaara responded. "Madara sent a warning for me not to harm you."

He was going off on that whole "I'm a celestial being" crap again. Sakura needed proof he was a One. She thought hard trying to remember her history class from when she was younger. If she remembered, there was something that all the Ones shared that distinguished them from regular ninjas. What was it again?

"Prove that you're a One," Sakura challenged.

Gaara's face remained blank at her words. This woman demanded proof? Fine, if that was what she wanted, he would prove it and she would never doubt him again after; no one ever did. The problem was if he unleashed all his power, he may not have the ability to control himself, so he would just go halfway.

"Remember that this was your request."

The wind whirled around Gaara, whipping his hair around his pale face. The ground shook and the forceful gust extinguished her fire. A powerful baritone sound echoed around them and a sonic wave pushed forward in all directions, breaking nearby trees. Sakura squinted, amazed at the spike in chakra she detected from Gaara. She had never witnessed someone so powerful in her life. She shielded her eyes with her hand as her hair whipped at her face, leaving her skin stinging. When she looked at Gaara, her eyes widened at what she saw.

The left side of his body remained normal, but the other half transformed into a strange mutation. It elongated his arm and changed it into a clawed hand. His skin altered into a tan color, left eye changing from cyan to his sclera being black and the pupil golden. A large, thick tail had grown from his back. By now, his chakra had tripled in intensity and its heavy pressure weighing down on her.

That was what made him a One, the Tailed beast he harbored inside him. Each of the Ones had a monster locked inside them to avoid the creatures wreaking havoc on the universe. If someone killed a One, the beast got placed in another person. They did not die because their host perished. In fact, they would try to cause problems the first moments of freedom. There was only one person who had the power to place these beasts into a host, but his name slipped her mind.

"Okay!" Sakura shouted. "I believe you now!"

After a few moments, Gaara's chakra levels dropped and he returned to his normal form. He continued to stare at Sakura as if waiting for her to speak.

"So, you really plan on staying around for five years?!”

"Yes," was his simple answer.

Sakura stood up and dusted herself off from the debris on her clothes. "Well, let's have ground rules. Don't jump in on a battle unless I ask for your help, deal?"

The One nodded.

"Good," Sakura said as she lay down onto her sleeping bag. "Wake me up when you need to sleep."

"I never sleep," Gaara answered, moving to lean against a tree that was still standing. "Rest, I will not let him harm you or get away."

Sakura stayed hesitant, but something told her Gaara would hold to his word. She laid down after braiding her hair into a single plait. She gave the crimson-haired male one last look before lying down and falling into a fitful sleep.

 


	3. III

Gaara leaned his back against the firm trunk of a tree as he watched Sakura sleeping. She fought her exhaustion until she could not keep her eyes open. Even in those moments as she drifted off, the weary female passed him a mistrustful look and held a kunai to her chest. The One frowned at her pathetic attempt at protection. Gaara could crush her delicate bones into dust, relishing her blood mixing with his sand.

The familiar pull of the Shukaku, the beast Gaara harbored, burned inside him, his lust for her death building. He gritted his teeth as his tortured mind changed the slumbering woman's hair from coral pink to black as night, like that wench who had taken Naruto away from him. Hatred boiled deep inside him and he clenched his fists until his jagged nails dug into his calloused palms, drawing warm blood.

_She took him away. It's all her fault. Kill her..._

That voice, the Shukaku... its voice seemed to overpower him. Gaara knew he shouldn't kill her. This was the last human he had to protect to fulfill his requirement. Gaara gripped his head in agony as he tried to snuff the murderous intention that was overflowing. His sand inched from the gourd on his back, crawling like a snake across the grass towards Sakura. Just as the sand raised itself to attack, the kunoichi let out a gentle moan, stopping Gaara in his tracks. That sound, it was... soothing.

The powerful being turned his back to Sakura and faced her still unconscious prisoner. How did one describe soothing? It had been so long since Gaara detected something other than hatred and deep sorrow. His heart grasped for that one moment of peace the soft sound brought him. Cyan eyes fought to keep his gaze off that woman Madara forced him to endure.

"Damn it," he muttered at his confusion. He crossed his arms over his chest and gazed up at the star-filled sky. A breeze whistled by, tussling his crimson locks. "Hmph."

* * *

"Why haven't we sent anyone to see if she's okay?! Sakura may be in danger!"

Cinnamon orbs rolled in annoyance as she tried to keep her temper in check. "Do you not have any faith in your teammate?! Sakura is no weak ninja!"

The young male quieted before growling and turning on his heels.  "If she isn't back in three days, I'm going after her."

He slammed the door, and the Sannin’s raged boiled over. She jumped to her feet, fist clenching. Tsunade almost wished he would try to leave because she would beat the living shit out of him for opening his big mouth.The Hokage rubbed her temples, returned to her chair, and let her blonde bangs fall over her face. She took a deep breath and counted backward from ten, a trick that had saved many asses from her wrath. She had to admit she too was wondering where Sakura was. Her return date was a week ago. What was holding her? Tsunade knew her prodigy could handle this mission without a problem and if she were to get herself into a sticky situation, she'd figure a way to get out.

"You know how he can get ma'am. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Tsunade looked up to see the Copy Cat Ninja crouching in her windowsill. She had yet to get used to him appearing without her being able to sense his chakra. "Keep him under tight surveillance. He needs to stay right here until I say otherwise."

Kakashi's one visible eye closed and crinkled in the corner, hinting at his hidden smile. "Well, you know he's not the brightest sometimes. I will watch out for him."

With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke. Tsunade gazed out the window. The sky was darkening and thunder rolled in the distance. Her eyes narrowed at the ominous feeling radiating from it. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath, wishing she had a nice cup of sake to help her relax. The difficulties of being the Hokage sometimes got to her, but she never showed that. Everyone knew the Sannin for her headstrong attitude and she would keep that title.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Naruto paced, fuming about the situation with Sakura. Sakura was a powerful Kunoichi, but that didn't stop his concern. The blonde leaned against a large tree and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Still fretting about Sakura?"

Blue eyes turned upward to see his mentor crouched on a tree branch above him. Naruto returned his gaze to the forest in front of him, the darkening grey clouds mimicking the rumbling feelings he had inside him.

"Am I not supposed to worry about her?! She's my friend!"

Kakashi jumped down beside the younger male, feet landing so the leaves did not crunch from his weight. "You're making yourself less useful as a ninja. Because it preoccupies your mind, you'd be the last person the Hokage would send on important missions."

Naruto frowned, knowing Kakashi-sensei had a point. He had grown bored; his last S ranked mission was two weeks ago, and he was ready to get moving! He should listen to Lady Tsunade and wait a little longer before he did anything drastic. Sakura was more than capable of coming back safe and she'd punch him in the face if she knew of his fretting.

“Fine,” Naruto said after a period of silence. He pushed himself off the tree and locked his fingers behind his head. “Well, I'm getting something to eat.” He turned on his heels to leave but paused. “Hey, why don't we train before I go eat? That will definitely build up my appetite!”

"Hmm,” Kakashi pondered, placing his hands in his pockets. "I would test my strength now that you can control the Kyuubi."

Naruto held up his fist. “He’s my friend, not something I control. I can beat you easy now!”

The older male chuckled before falling into his fighting stance. "We'll just see about that."

After a two-hour long spar, a tired blonde headed towards his apartment. His clothes were wet with sweat and dirt covered him from head to toe. His breath was still coming in shallow gasps as his heart rate returned to normal. That was an intense battle, and it made the Jinchuriki happy to spar with his older mentor again. A few drops of warm rain landed on his face and a flash of lightning forked the sky followed by a loud crack of thunder. Naruto jogged to a denser part of the forest. The rain soothed his skin, but he didn’t like being blinded by a heavy downpour. Naruto continued to tread forward and glanced up at the darkening sky. He should move a little faster before he got struck by lightning... that had happened before.

Suddenly, Naruto's gaze shot to the distance and he skidded to a halt. "Hey! Why don't you come out instead of hiding like a coward?!"

Silence answered him, but then a figure appeared. The person had an orange spiraled mask covering his face. Short, spiky hair stuck up from the top of his head. A black robe billowed to his ankles marked with strange red designs visible even in the darkened light. Who was this guy? The strangest part was that he wasn't wearing a ninja headband, but his power hung like a blanket over the atmosphere.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted, jumping back and pulling a kunai from his back pocket.

"Still so... rowdy."

Naruto’s cerulean orbs flashed. 

"What are you talking about?!"

"You still remember nothing?" the figure asked as he took a step forward.

Naruto threw the kunai, and it surprised him when it traveled through the stranger and into a tree behind him. Just what kind of person was this? And what did he mean about remembering? 

Naruto’s thoughts got interrupted by the intruder before he could ask questions.

"You will soon reunite with Rage, and he has the final piece to the puzzle. Keep her safe, just as you always have."

With that, he disappeared in a minimizing swirl. Naruto stared in the place where he had been standing. Who was that? Reunited with rage, was that a riddle? Naruto wasn’t the type who understood riddles. Naruto was thinking maybe he should inform someone of what he saw. His chakra had aura the Jinchuriki never sensed before. It almost had an energized sensation as if he would never run out of chakra.

"I should go let Granny Tsunade kno-"

Naruto’s stomach interrupted his thoughts, reminding him of his priorities. Maybe he should eat first. Mm, ramen... The blonde shook his head. Granny would eat him alive if she discovered he delayed important information for food. He didn’t want to fall more on her bad side.

* * *

Sakura stopped to rest that evening and get something to eat. Since she had regained her strength, the kunoichi had placed her prisoner in genjutsu. It was better than just continuing to knock him unconscious. The better shape he was in, the better Ibiki could rip his mind to shreds. They would discover one of Orochimaru’s hideouts. Sakura frowned and placed her prisoner on the ground next to her and pulled her back off her shoulder. She had stopped by a small village to eat. There would be about two more hours of travel and then it home sweet home. Sakura couldn't wait to take a warm bath and wash her hair. It smelled bad.

Sakura sat. She pulled out a small container of smoked meat and vegetables along with a gourd of water she had gotten from a small family owned shop. She could smell the delicious seasonings wafting from the closed container and her mouth watered. Her stomach growled in protest because she hadn’t bitten into it yet. Sakura glanced up when she detected Gaara and frowned.

She opened her meal and asked, "What do you want? I don't need saving right now."

The One stood near a large tree with his arms crossed over his chest, a blank look on his face. "You seem like a mortal who places herself in harm's way."

Sakura's face turned red with anger. “Just go away! I don't want you around me!”

Her outburst elicited no reaction from Gaara. He blinked and responded, "I would not be here if I didn't have to. You are an irritating human."

The nerve of this guy! She jumped to her feet and ran towards the asshole, raising her fist and channeling chakra into it.

"Don't toy with me!"

Gaara dodged and her fist smashed through the tree, the force so strong, it got uprooted and thrown twenty feet. Sakura whirled around, coral hair fanning out around her face. Her emerald orbs flashed with anger and when she saw the still blank look on that bastard's face, it threw her into a rage. She ran towards him again and slammed her fists into the hard earth, causing it to break into large chunks and rise from its place as if an earthquake had shattered the land. Gaara jumped into the air and his sand surrounded him, allowing him to stay suspended in the air until the quaking earth subsided.

He's not getting off that easy.

Sakura ran up the tall trees, bounding from branch to branch until she was at the top and launched herself from it. She had enough of this nonsense and if this guy didn't get the hint, she would beat it into him. Sakura didn't care if he was a celestial being; she'd kick his ass.

Such a display intrigued Gaara. Had this been any other human, he would have used his sand to break her slender neck. This woman infuriated him; she didn't comprehend he could kill her like an insect.

"Stop this," he said as he caught her with a whirl of sand.

Her eyes widened when she catapulted towards him, back first, and halted against his chest. His arms wrapped around her like chains.

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled as she tried to break free.

She was using an immense amount of strength, but Gaara's arms didn’t loosen. She struggled harder, trying everything from kicking until she got so frustrated, she tried to bite him. Gaara was more than amused. He enjoyed witnessing her rage. This little wench was giving him a hard time, and she needed to get it into her thick, stubborn skull he didn't want to be around her either.

Sakura continued to struggle until she was exhausted.

"Are you finished?"

"Fuck you," came her smart reply.

The hairs on her neck stood up as Gaara's breath fanned over the back of her neck. A tingling sensation followed and Sakura felt her cheeks burning.

"You need to watch your temper. You'll get yourself killed," Gaara said. "Now, are you ready for me to release you, or are you going to rampage like a child again?"

That comment made her blood boil, but Sakura decided he wasn't worth it. Plus, she wanted to get out of his embrace. It made her feel awkward.

"I'm done now let me go."

Gaara dropped her like a rock. She channeled chakra into her feet and landed in the uprooted ground. What a jerk! The angry woman looked up to give the One the worst tongue lashing of his life, but he disappeared. Blowing her bangs out of her face in annoyance, Sakura looked around for her prisoner. She had used up a lot of chakra trying to fight Gaara and she knew the genjutsu wouldn't hold for much longer. She found him lying on a pile of rubble about ten feet away, his eyes still glazed over and a scratch down the side of his face.

 Sakura jogged towards him, bent down, reached for her pack next to Hideki and pulled out a rope. She channeled chakra into the rope and hog-tied him. With his hands and feet tied together, Hideki would only injure himself trying to break himself free. Sakura stood and released the genjutsu and watched and Hideki blinked. Bleary eyes glanced around before landing on his captor. The expression vanished, and a smile crossed his thin lips.

"If you think you'll be able to get any information from me, you're mist-"

Sakura’s fist connecting with the top of his head cut his sentence short. "Shut up, you idiot."

The blow knocked the man unconscious and Sakura searched for her dinner she'd discarded. The kunoichi frowned when she saw the container open and the contents splattered all over the ground. The ground around her water canteen showed it ruptured. Damn it, Sakura was ravenous after that extensive use of chakra. Well, it looked like she had to continue the journey and make it home. If she hurried, she may make it to her favorite steakhouse before it closed. Sakura exhaled and hauled Hideki onto her shoulder. She couldn't wait to get rid of this burden.

* * *

The kunoichi smiled when she saw the welcoming gates of her home village. It was clear it had just rained, and that upset her. Thunderstorms helped her relax in a way nothing else did. She stepped around puddles and frowned at the squishing sound underneath her feet. She looked down to see her shoes had a great deal of mud on them. Cleaning up never sounded appealing than after a mission.

"Welcome back Sakura, "Izumo greeted as he stepped out of the guardhouse. “Your late return worried Naruto."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why was he worried? I swear he acts like I've never been on a solo mission before!"

The brunette gave her a warm smile before saying, "You were due back to Konoha seven days ago." He gazed at the male tossed over her shoulder. "Who's this?"

"Hideki Takahashi," the villain answered, flashing his pearly white smile. "Say, my dear, can I have something to eat before you rip my mind into pieces? I'm thinking grilled shrimp."

Izumo chuckled and brushed his dark hair out of his face. “He's a character.”

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Tell me about it.”

The young woman could admit to herself that when she went on missions, she focused more on success than making deadlines. Why would she fail a mission to meet a timeline? Sakura refused to fail again. After her weakling days as a gennin, the medic would never return to such ineptitude.

"I need to get to the Hokage," Sakura spoke. "See you later!"

With the prisoner in tow, Sakura bounded towards the Hokage's office. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could go shower and eat. Her stomach was nibbling on itself and her skin had a layer of dried sweat. Sakura jogged up the steps and ran into the Hokage's assistant in the long hallway.

“Sakura!” she called with excitement. “So glad you're back.”

“I am happy to be home," Sakura responded, beaming at the older woman. "Is Lady Tsunade in her office?"

"She is," the ebony-haired woman said as she walked towards the large double doors. She knocked and entered after a gruff "come in!”.

Shizune held the door open from Sakura and she walked through, tossing her prisoner on the floor in front of her leader. Tsunade's gaze stayed hard as she looked at the man who landed on his stomach in an ungraceful heap. She got to her feet and walked around her desk.

"Hideki Takahashi," she stated.

"Yes ma'am," the slender man responded, turning his head towards her voice. "I am honored that such a beautiful woman-"

Tsunade cracked him across the back of his head. "Shut your mouth."

"You Leaf Ninja are so violent," he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Sakura hissed as she tugged the glove on her right hand into place.

Tsunade held her hand up signaling for her to stop and Sakura placed her fists down. "Brief me."

* * *

 

Finally, Sakura headed home. Her feet hurt, her hunger and exhaustion topped painful levels, and she was still looking forward to that warm bath. Tonight, she would just eat at home and go to her favorite steakhouse tomorrow. Once she got home, the tired female knew there was no hope of her leaving the house until she had a nice eight-hour nap. Sakura yawned and began the trip to her small apartment. Sakura knew if she hurried along, she'd get there faster, but she didn't have the energy. When she reached the door, she heard a familiar voice shout at her and frowned.

"Not now Naruto, I'm too tired for your shenanigans."

“I just want to make sure you're okay," came the taller male's response. He stopped next to her as she unlocked her door. “What took ya?”

Sakura grit her teeth in frustration. It was none of his business what took her. It was a classified mission! She didn't have the patience to deal with him questioning her. Deep down she knew it was just because he cared, but Sakura didn’t stick with rationality.

"Go away Naruto. I’ll tell you tomorrow," she said through gritted teeth. She moved inside and slammed the door behind her. "He's such a pain in my ass."

 

Gaara's eyes widened. His heart felt like it had stopped. These were too many emotions at once: anger, relief, betrayal. There he was, standing at the slammed door scratching his head in disbelief. Naruto was alive. How and why did he make everyone think he died? They were like brothers, but he abandoned him.

He is not your best friend Gaara. No best friend would just leave you.

“He died," Gaara said aloud, trying to rationalize a reason for Naruto’s sudden appearance. "He had to stay in hiding so those wretched humans didn't take his power. Naruto would never leave me. There has to be a mistake."

There is no mistake. Naruto could have come home for protection. Or if he was going into hiding, why wouldn't he tell you, his brother?

The Shukaku's words seared Gaara's brain and pulling forth the most intense emotional pain Gaara had experienced once before: when he found out that the One of Determination had died. It couldn't be true that Naruto would just leave him. He knew Gaara had no one else in the universe that even looked in his direction. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he fisted his hair, almost tearing it out by the roots. He needed, no he demanded answers.

Sand seeped from his gourd and he took a shaky step forward, his rage running like fire through his veins. The beast inside him was irate and about thirty seconds from emerging. "Na-"

"Not yet Gaara.”

The One of Rage stopped in his tracks and turned towards the voice. There stood another of the mythical beings. His armor glittered in the light as he gazed at Gaara through cinnamon-colored orbs.

"Loyalty," Gaara said, through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm stopping you from making a grave mistake Rage," came the answer. "Madara does not want you to approach Naruto just yet."

Gaara's cyan eyes narrowed. "Did Madara know he was still alive, Han?"

"The time will soon come where you will learn everything."

With that, he disappeared in a flock of crows. Gaara clenched his fists together and grit his teeth, trying to get his feelings under control. It took everything he had not to storm up to Naruto and demand answers. If he didn't have a good reason for disappearing, he would kill him. Gaara took a deep breath and glanced at the darkened sky. This was the one sure way to calm his emotions. The cloudy abyss reminded him of himself.

* * *

"She can be so mean," Naruto muttered as he turned on his heel to head home.

Naruto detected someone's chakra again. It radiated warmth while sinister intention and power swirled around it. Had someone infiltrated the village? The blonde ran towards the woods only for the strange chakra to disappear, like it never existed. Naruto skidded to a halt and reached out for the sensation again, but it withdrew. Two foreign chakras within hours of each other. Were they enemy spies or were they working together?

"I need to go talk to Granny."

With that, he ran towards the Hokage tower again. That was the second strange thing that happened today. What confused Naruto most was the chakra seem familiar.

 


	4. IV

_“Get out of here! They will kill you to release the Tailed Beast and use it as a weapon!”_

_“I’d never leave you.”_

_He wrapped his arms around the woman’s smaller frame and pulled her close, wrapping his hands in her wavy, shoulder-length locks. The woman sobbed into his shoulder, fisting his shirt in her hands._

_“I can’t do this to you,” she sobbed. “Please, just leave!”_

_“Your family will suffer the consequences if I leave,” he murmured into her hair. “Everything will be okay.”_

_The sounds of angry screams were getting closer, and the male released her to prepare for the fight ahead. There were three swift kicks, the third one flinging the wood door open so fast, it made a loud crack as it slammed against the wall. There stood the villagers, the most ruthless of them all standing in front. His long dark spikes and red orbs bore into the man in front of him._

_“You are an enemy to us, One. You’ll never get the chance to hurt us!”_

_“I wouldn’t harm anyone!” the man yelled. “You’re just a coward willing to sacrifice people from your own village. You’re fucking pathetic.”_

_His persecutor signaled for the attack as a blood-curdling scream echoed through the air._

* * *

Sakura woke to the sun’s bright rays and shifted the covers over her head, but it was too late. She could now hear the birds chirping and her mind was going from groggy to awake. Damn it, why was it when she wanted to sleep in her body refused. As if to mock her, Sakura’s stomach grumbled and her bladder instructed her feet to the bathroom. The ninja cursed to herself before sitting up and stretching. Sakura rubbed her eyes and stood up, slipping her feet into her slippers. It was time to grocery shop with the earnings she’d gotten from her mission.

Trudging towards the bathroom, Sakura closed the door behind her hand stripped herself of her clothes. She used the bathroom and turned on the shower. Within minutes, Sakura was underneath the warm embrace of the water. Sakura held her head underneath the stream to soak her hair and lathered shampoo into it. Her thoughts wandered to that red-headed menace. To Sakura’s irritation, Gaara would stand off in the shadows close by. His presence may cause a scene if her friends ran into her with him

Despite that, Sakura realized she had questions. Was the story of him slaughtering thousands of people true? Who picked her for Gaara and why? That thought made her temperature rise. Who thought she needed someone’s constant help? Sakura was one of the most powerful kunoichi in the leaf. The next time she saw Gaara, he would explain what the hell was going on.

After rinsing her hair and giving her body a good scrub, Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried off. What did she want for breakfast?  When she exited her small house, Sakura swung by the Yamanaka flower shop to see if Ino would like to join her for breakfast. She wasn’t in the mood to hear the latest Konoha gossip, but eating by herself just seemed too lonesome. 

During her walk to the flower shop, Sakura enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her skin. It was so nice during this time of the year and she wished it would stay like this year-round. There was nothing better than the smell of the trees and the colorful flower blooming, making the surroundings pop. Nature itself was just a beautiful thing that Sakura enjoyed. It had been a while since she watched the sunset from the top of Hokage Tower. It would give her time to clear her head of her current situation with her stalker/protector guy.

Soon the small shop was in view and Sakura let herself in, a little bell dinging when she stepped in. Her eyes fell on Ino’s father. He gave her a gentle smile before asking was she looking for Ino.

“Is she awake yet?” Sakura questioned while looking over the gorgeous bouquets of roses lining the right side of the entrance.

Inoichi chuckled. “I didn’t have to drag her out of bed this morning. She’s in the back sorting our new shipment of flowers. Go on back.”

“Thank you,” Sakura called as she headed towards the back of the store.

She opened a heavy door and looked around for her friend, enjoying the earthy smell that was permeating from her surroundings. The foliage made her want to try gardening again. Sakura had always wanted to grow her own fruits and vegetables. Too bad she never remembered gardens required up-keep. Hers always died from lack of water and weeding. One of these days she would get it right. She refused to get tips from Ino so she could tease her about lacking a green thumb.

“Hey, pig!” Sakura shouted. “Want to get breakfast?!”

“Stop calling me a pig, Mega Forehead!”

Sakura blinked in response. Well, that was a new one. Into came from around a corner, apron smudged with dirt along with her gloves. Her blue eyes sparkled at Sakura while she removed her gardening attire.

“Weren’t expecting that, huh?” she teased, bumping her shoulder against Sakura.

“Oh hush,” Sakura muttered. “Are you coming to breakfast or what?”

Ino tapped her finger on her chin. “Where did you want to go?”

That was a good question. Ino saw the confused look on the pinkette’s face and laughed. “How about the eatery by the hospital?”

“What’s that place called again?”

“Hell, if I know.”

Sakura huffed. “Well, wash your grubby hands first.”

Ino responded by rolling her eyes and heading towards the sink.

Once they got seated in the small outside shop, the two girls ordered. While they waited, Ino filled Sakura in on what’s going on with Tenten and Neji. They were expecting their first child, and it outraged Neji’s clan about having a child out of wedlock. It shocked Sakura to hear Tenten was pregnant at twenty, but she and Neji had been dating since they were teenagers. Sakura pondered on what that was like, tuning out Ino’s banter. Sakura could see the love between her two friends whenever they looked at each other. Though Neji’s his facial expressions remained constant, anyone could tell that she meant everything to him.

Sakura envied them. The one person she had ever loved did not share her feelings. True, he wouldn’t mind her bearing his children to rebuild his clan, but Sakura refused to just be a baby factory. When he brought such a preposterous idea to her, she slapped him, something Sakura had never pictured herself doing. She put Sasuke on a golden pedestal in her life.  As Sakura got older, she realized it was an obsession. She wanted to save him from the horrible path he was going down. 

Ever since Sasuke had returned a year ago, Sakura could count on her hands the number of times they had encountered each other despite all the times she had tried to spend time with him. She tried to show Sasuke he wasn’t alone, that he didn’t have to shoulder all the pain he had bottled up inside him by himself, but it was too late. It corrupted him and although he was back in the Leaf, Sakura knew he’d leave again. The Konoha ninja life wouldn’t suit him for much longer and this time, Sakura could live with him figuring out a life outside the village.

They figured Sasuke could tell them Orochimaru’s whereabouts, but he couldn’t.  Inoichi searched his mind and proved it. Orochimaru destroyed his previous hideouts after leaving to better hide his trail. After using Orochimaru for his power, Sasuke left to find his brother. Sasuke claimed Orochimaru didn’t object to his departure, but that may be because Sasuke’s power overshadowed his. 

“Hey!”

“Ouch, you brat!” Sakura shouted when she felt the sharp pinch on her arm.

Ino stuck her tongue out at her. “What’s got you spacing out? You could at least pretend to listen!”

At that moment, a young girl brought their food to them. Her hands were shaking as she set Ino’s tea in front of her and Sakura’s orange juice. She put the plates down as fast as she could, stuttered her thanks while pushing up her glasses and scuttled away.

“She was nervous,” Ino mused, picking up a slice of her grapefruit.

Sakura looked over at what Ino had chosen for her meal: a grapefruit, grilled fish, and a bowl of white rice. Then she gazed at what she had gotten which included tempura shrimp, miso soup, two rolls of sushi, and a bowl of green tea ice cream. She felt bad at first, at least until she bit into the succulent shrimp. 

“And you call me the Pig,” Ino smiled when Sakura growled at her. Taking a bite of her egg whites, she asked, “So when are you going to tell me what happened on your mission?”

“That’s none of your business,” Sakura grumbled. She picked up her toast and took a healthy bite, not envying Ino’s bland toast in the slightest. 

Sakura looked at the expression on her friend’s face and she realized the question wasn’t a question. There was something Ino already knew. Sakura heart picked up. Did she know something about Gaara?

“I hear the guy you brought back is handsome,” Ino spoke.

Sakura frowned. Didn’t she have enough suitors as it was to not go after their prisoners?

“He’s gay,” Sakura answered. He seemed a little flamboyant in her opinion.

Ino laughed. “Oh well, lost cause then.”

“You’re a lost cause-”

Sakura’s words caught in her throat when she spotted Gaara leaning against a tree about two hundred feet away. Her heart sped up when he locked eyes with her.

“What? What are you looking at?”

Ino turned and frowned. “You’re such a weirdo! There is nothing over there.”

“I thought I saw something, but I guess not.”

That was close. Had anyone else seen him? Gaara couldn’t just show up anywhere. She knew when she went up to Hokage Tower, the One would most likely follow her there. There is where she would rip into him for his carelessness. Sakura wanted to talk to Ino about the whole Gaara situation, but that wasn’t wise. Ino was the biggest blabbermouth and that was something she did not want spread throughout the entire village. Or worse, the blonde would want to meet Gaara. That encounter would end in disaster. Gaara was far too honest and Ino did not take insults well. Sakura finished her breakfast, left money on the table, and excused herself from Ino’s presence.

* * *

“We have spotted him. He’s following a girl named Sakura Haruno from the Leaf Village.”

The being stood from his place in the universe, watching the display before him. Next, they had to located the One of Determination, the main being he was after. He was in the Leaf Village and with Gaara there, he would surface. All the plans were being set in motion and soon, he would collect every single one of the Tailed Beasts. With that, he turned away to plan his next move.

* * *

Sakura finished running all her errands like getting food and cleaning up her place. Unsure what to do next, Sakura headed towards the hospital. Sakura knew she’d get to help someone. She walked through the double doors into the chaos.  One of their newer nurses helped push a patient on a gurney into surgery. Her hands were shaking as she tried to hold pressure on a gushing wound. Sakura caught up and placed her hand over the other nurse’s.

“Try mending the artery with your chakra to slow the bleeding, then hold pressure.”

She gave a grateful smile and followed Sakura’s advice. Within a few seconds, her smile brightened as the bleeding slowed. “Thank you, Miss Sakura!”

“I told you to stop calling me Miss!” Sakura hollered after her.

Sakura felt a grin spread across her face as she watched them head towards surgery. She loved the medical field. There was something about healing a fatal injury. You meant everything to them while trying to save their lives and sometimes, it was the medic’s expertise whether they lived or died.  

“Sakura! Please help with this patient! He’s gone into cardiac arrest!”

The medic sprinted toward the voice and grabbed a bag-valve mask off the gurney.

Sakura left the hospital around five sighed with consent. Her patients today cured her boredom. She helped revive a man in cardiac arrest, treated a broken pelvis, help heal a head injury, and delivered a healthy baby girl to a mother who didn’t know she was pregnant. Sakura had a difficult time holding in laughter at the woman’s shocked expression. Women who knew they were pregnant had nine months to prepare. Imagine having thirty minutes. She handled herself well after getting past the initial shock.

Sakura traveled to Hokage Mountain. It took about five minutes before she enjoyed the beautiful view of Konoha. The sun was setting and a gentle breeze whipped around her. She laid down and gazed at the sky. The only sounds she heard were that of nature: the wind, birds chirping in the distance, and the rustle of the green leaves. 

Sakura turned her head a little. “Come on out Gaara.”

The redhead moved from his spot behind a tree and stood next to her. He didn’t speak, cyan eyes like vortexes ready to swallow her. Sakura locked eyes with the powerful being. Despite that he could crush her into dust, she felt no fear. She sensed no malice toward; however, it festered within him. her. She wondered what happened to him. He was the One of Hatred, but she couldn’t remember the story behind him. It was crazy; here was someone in written books as a myth standing before her. It was so overwhelming and if she hadn’t tried to wake herself up from the dream she thought she was in, Sakura wouldn’t believe it herself.

Her eyes moved over his features: silky hair the same color as blood, smooth pale skin, bright colored eyes, and thin lips. Dark circles lined his eyes, making her believe he didn’t sleep, just like he said. Sakura’s curious gaze confused Gaara. She wasn’t looking at him like he was a monster or with hate. 

Gaara broke their eye contact and turned to face the view. “What did you call me for?”

Sakura snapped out of her trance, cleared her throat, and stood up. She put on her best pissed off face and placed her hands on her slender hips. “What the hell were you doing in town?! Someone could have seen you!”

“I was careful to hide my presence,” he answered. “I must know your location at all times.”

“Why?!”

“Because I have-”

“Oh, stop it already with the protecting thing!” Sakura shouted, throwing her hands in the air out of exasperation. “I don’t want your help nor do I need it! Why don’t you help someone who needs it?!”

Gaara’s expression did not change. “I did not choose you, Madara did.”

Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed. “Who is he and why did he choose me?”

“I do not know.”

Sakura was becoming frustrated. “What do I have to do to get rid of you?! Turn you into my village? Of course, they’ll all think I’m a lunatic saying that a One has been following me around.”

Gaara did not answer. His expression was answer enough. She would regret making that a decision. Sakura didn’t doubt that if she made him mad enough, he would kill her. What a hassle. Sakura racked her brain for another option.  He had made a horrible first impression so friendship seemed impossible. Maybe she should play nice for now, but he claimed his time to “protect her” was _five_ years….

Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through her pink hair that now had a purple hue with the lack of light. Perhaps getting to know a celestial type being could prove interesting. She gazed up at Gaara, who had turned and cast her an inquisitive look. His arms were at his side instead of being crossed over his chest.

“Why don’t we start over if you’re not planning on leaving me alone?”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s get along.”

Gaara’s expression clouded. “You mean become friends?”

Sakura thought for a moment before speaking. “Yes, like friends. You like to piss me off so let’s at least try for acquaintances first.”

Her words shocked Gaara. No one ever wanted to be his friend besides Naruto. That thought brought the pain in his chest back. He wanted to confront Naruto, but he didn’t seem like himself. Something was off. He’d spent all night pacing about it. Naruto was affectionate and sometimes goofy, but not to this extent. His eyes held an innocence that seemed uncharacteristic of him, like none of the events of their past happened. He returned his gaze to Sakura and realized she was the key to the answers he sought. The One of Spite came to him and said Madara did not want him to approach Naruto. He tied Gaara’s hands while his mind died for answers, for closure. This woman was the most irritating yet brave mortal he had ever met, and he longed for some companionship after spending so much time isolated and alone.

“Alright.”

Sakura gave him a smile. “Good and you can call me by my name. I notice you never say it.”

That was true. Gaara had always been very impersonal with his previous humans. If he did not get involved with them, he would not get attached… or kill them.

“I will, Sakura Haruno.”

Sakura stomach growled. “I’m going home to eat. Would you like something?”

“Immortals do not require sustenance.”

Sakura huffed. “That’s not what I asked. You can still eat though, can’t you? If I remember right, you guys just don’t get hungry.”

She was right and the smug grin plastered on her face proved her awareness. It wouldn’t hurt. Gaara had to admit that he was having a hard time transitioning from her usual abusive attitude. It was throwing him off.

“You are a strange human.”

“How so?” Sakura’s face showed she was interested in an answer.

Gaara remained silent, unsure of how to express his thoughts.

Instead, he turned his back to her and said, “Let’s go.”

He evaporated into sand and disappeared. Sakura rolled her eyes at his way of avoiding her question. It looked like he wanted to speak, but he stopped. Sakura followed suit and headed towards her house. She entered and searched for his chakra; he was already in the kitchen. Sakura removed her shoes and padded down the wooden floors of her small house to the kitchen. Gaara surprised her by lining up spices on the counter. He had the salmon she bought earlier laid on the counter, the oven preheating, a bag of white rice on the counter, and mixed vegetables already rinsed sitting in the sink. 

Gaara looked over his shoulder. “Where are your knives?”

She pointed at the small drawer to the right of her oven. He walked over and rummaged through the drawer before settling on the knife he wanted to use. Gaara placed it on the counter next to the salmon and reached for the seasoning, placing an even amount on each side of the six pieces of fish. He looked around the kitchen again for a pan and placed the fish into it. Gaara glanced over his shoulder.

“Are you going to just stand there?”

Sakura sucked in her cheeks. “I thought you didn’t have to eat!”

“That does not mean I can’t enjoy cooking.”

Sakura wanted to smack him for being such a smart ass. She growled and stomped towards the vegetables that were still sitting in the sink. Sakura picked up the knife and grabbed a green pepper. She chopped it all the while mumbling under her breath about what a jerk Gaara was. He ignored her, just like she knew he would.

Soon the salmon was baking in the oven, the rice boiling on the stove, and the vegetables sautéing in a pan. The smells that were wafting from the stove and oven were enough to make her stomach sound like it was trying to eat its way out of her body. Her eyes kept turning to look at the clock, wishing the time to pass faster. She even bounced on the balls of her feet with impatience.

“This sucks,” she said, moving to flop down in a chair before standing back up again and pacing the kitchen floor.

Humor danced in Gaara’s eyes. Sakura frowned at him and moved to stand in front of him. “Is something amusing?”

“You.”

Sakura poked him in the chest. “Hey don’t make fun of me.”

Gaara caught her hand and held it to his chest. Sakura’s heart sped up. She couldn’t help gazing into those unique eyes of his again for a second before pulling away, hoping he didn’t see the red tinge her face had developed.

“What are you doing?!” she exclaimed without turning to look at him.

“I don’t like being touched.”

Sakura sucked her teeth. “Shut up Gaara.”

After their delicious meal, to Sakura’s surprise concluded, Gaara left. No goodbye or anything. Sakura huffed in annoyance. He was not a people person. Sakura rubbed her full stomach, got up, and cleaned the kitchen. Once it was spotless, she headed to her room to get some well-deserved rest. The red-haired menace plagued her mind until the moment she fell asleep.


	5. V

Three months passed and Sakura learned to tolerate Gaara’s presence better. He was still an inconvenience and enjoyed pissing her off though. Hideki, the prisoner from her mission where she met Gaara, didn’t take long to blab about Orochimaru. Hideki had an idea where Orochimaru may head next. After five minutes of torture, Hideki blurted out that the former Sannin was traveling to the Village Hidden in the Rain. Why there? It was hers, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai’s job to find out. It took some intricate infiltration to get inside with no one catching on to their plan. 

This mission reminded Sakura of when they infiltrated Orochimaru’s hideout and found Sasuke. She brushed those memories aside to focus on the task. They found the hideout, but the moment they stepped foot inside, Kakashi yelled at them to clear out. The four-man team dispersed as a large explosion rumbled behind them. Sakura could feel the heat of the blast scorching her legs, letting her know just how close she had come to being disintegrated.

Either they were not as stealthy as they thought, or Orochimaru knew they were there and destroyed the hideout before he could move any further. Still, the team searched the rubble looking for anything they could salvage for information. Sai had found remains of paper bombs. Sakura scoffed. The legendary Sannin who was notorious for his intricate plans and had a genius trailing behind him used paper bombs to blow up the hideout. She figured he would have had some amazing forbidden jutsu to do his dirty work. The night they set up camp and prepared to head back to the Leaf that morning, Gaara came to her while she was washing her hair in the creek. She almost removed her clothes to jump in because of the warmth of the water. Good thing she hadn’t.

"What is it Gaara?" Sakura questioned, not even turning around to face him.

Despite the calm demeanor of her question, Sakura’s heart rate still jumped. Ever since that night they cooked together, Sakura felt awkward around the One. She couldn’t figure out why. The medic had never been shy… except for around Sasuke. Sakura frowned. Was she so emotionally unstable that she would keep attaching herself to males with serious issues? 

"Your partner," he began. "Naruto. Has he always lived in your village?"

Sakura rung the water out of her hair before turning to sit on the ground and face him. "Yeah, we grew up together. "

"Are you sure? Are you positive he was born here?"

"Yes," Sakura answered. "Naruto’s father was the leader of the village. Why are you so interested in him?"

Gaara’s expression remained the same. So, the villagers believed he was born here. There was no mistaking that was former best friend. Their names matching was the first clue. He could sense the beast that Naruto harbored; however, Kurama was restless and full of putrid anger. The beast was never cordial with others, but he and Naruto had a bond. There was something wrong. Soon, he would confront Madara about the web of lies he’d uncovered.

Gaara turned his attention back to Sakura and said, "He seems familiar."

“How so?" Sakura stood to her feet and gazed at Gaara.

Gaara responded with a curt "nevermind". He and Sakura tried working on tolerating each other, but he didn’t trust her. However, Gaara could admit his dislike for her lessened. Sakura had a temper that made him want to rip her in half, but other times he didn’t mind her company. She helped take the edge off the loneliness he drowned in for centuries.

Sakura continued to stare at Gaara. She was hiding something, but she didn’t want to press. He would just distance himself further from her if she did. Turning her eyes back to the water, she gazed at the rippling surface. The sight of the moon’s reflection was calming to the tired woman, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze tussling her hair. Gaara also looked at the water and it brought back something that Madara had said moments before he went to save her:

"She’s got a strong temper and often hits her male comrades when she grows frustrated with them…."

Gaara found himself amused. That was a complete understatement. She tried to hit anyone she grew frustrated with. The One remembered all too well when Sakura had gotten mad enough to fight him. It wasn’t successful, but he still could feel the anger radiating from her.

"What’s that look for?"

Gaara turned his attention back to a frowning Sakura. "What look?"

"I don’t know," she answered. "You don’t have that blank ‘I hate the world’ stare like usual."

What surprised him more than her observant attitude was when she giggled. It was such a soothing sound, just like the sounds she made while sleeping. The beast inside him calm, opposite of how it had responded to Sakura in the past. That was more than strange, but Gaara welcomed it.

"Hey let’s swim," Sakura suggested while removing her shoes. "The water is great." 

Gaara continued to stare at her, causing the woman to huff. "Come on, you can summon it if you need it.”

Gaara questioned Sakura on her motives and she punched him in the arm. There was no malice behind it. His gaze focused on her bright eyes and he could see no ill will. That confused him. Had she accepted his presence? Not that he cared; Gaara had a job to do. Still, her demeanor changed. Gaara wouldn’t allow her to get close. The agony that haunted him when Naruto disappeared prevented it. His mind wandered to the bright-haired male. He was carefree and confident in his abilities. Naruto did not have control over Kurama anymore. It seemed like the nine tails didn’t tolerate his holder. Numerous questions rampaged through Gaara’s mind. He had attempted to talk to Madara, but he gave the infuriating answer, "In due time". He also commanded Gaara to stay away from Naruto. Why was he being denied the closure he so needed?

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" 

Sakura’s voice pulled Gaara from his thoughts.

"Nothing. Let’s swim."

Sakura turned away with a grin. "The water will be so -"

She paused when something tightened around her waist. Sakura glanced down and saw sand inching its way around her. Sakura looked up at Gaara.

"Just what do you think you’re doing?!"

Sakura blinked at Gaara’s response. He had smirked at her before. Not a full grin, but just the corner of his mouth lifted. She had never seen him smile. That didn’t seem promising, but maybe he had grown more comfortable around her. Sakura couldn’t say she approved with him hovering around her, but it wasn’t as bad as when they first met. Sakura pulled out of her musings when Gaara lifted her from the ground. She struggled, but the sand held firm. Gaara moved her over the water and it clicked.

"Gaara don’t you dare!"

She saw that hint of a smirk again before he dropped her in the water. It didn’t register that she should stop her fall with her chakra and land on the water’s surface, but the kunoichi couldn’t believe the One’s actions. He was being playful. She didn’t think Gaara had a playful side. Sakura had to admit she preferred it. She blushed at the thought and remembered that she was about to be dunked head first (he let his sand turn her upside down) into the water below.

Before the woman could utter another word, she plummeted into the lake. Sakura plunged in the water and came up sputtering. She glared at her assailant.

"You’ll pay for that!"

"How so?" Gaara asked. He was still wearing that hint of a smirk.

It was now Sakura’s turn to smile when she pulled herself out of the water and stood on its surface. She gathered chakra into her hand and slammed in down into the water. Gaara looked at the tidal wave rumbling in his direction and moved his sand above him to shield him from the wall of water. It crashed with his sand and the One’s eyes narrowed when he saw his sand turning to mud. It plopped onto him and when he looked over at the human who drenched his weapon, she was laughing. Did she realize she rendered his sand useless? If there were an enemy nearby, he would have to use the surrounding sand and not his chakra infused sand.

"Aww, don’t be so mad," Sakura said smiling, but it faltered. "Wait, can you use your sand when it’s like that?"

"No."

"Then why wouldn’t you dodge instead of using it as a shield?!"

That was a good question. Gaara could have.  It slipped his mind and it wouldn’t happen again. Gaara knew Sakura’s temperament, and he didn’t know if she would try to take advantage of his power loss. He stiffened when Sakura got out of the water and walked towards him. She stopped in front of him and brushed her fingers against his cheek. The warmth from her hand penetrated him in a way he did not understand and his heart sped up. The two of them locked eyes.

"You’re filthy," Sakura murmured. "Come and clean off in the river."

Gaara was silent for a while, unsure of Sakura’s motives. He was a great judge of character, but Gaara knew this interaction was genuine. She was not trying to manipulate him, but he was not ready for a friendship. The possibilities scared him.

"All right."

Gaara was getting ready to place his gourd down when they both looked over in the camp’s direction. Naruto was heading their way. Gaara looked at Sakura, who still had been brushing the thick mud off him. "We will do this another time."

He vanished right as Naruto came barreling through the bushes. He was breathing hard and soon Sai and Yamato appeared. The blonde had a kunai in one hand as his blue eyes darted over the area. Sakura directed her chakra to slow her heart rate. She would look suspicious otherwise.

"Was someone here Sakura?" Naruto questioned. "I felt someone else’s presence and thought you might be in trouble."

Sakura laughed and rang water out of her soaking hair. "No, it’s just me. You’re getting paranoid Naruto."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "There was definitely someone here. I can still sense their chakra."

"I can’t sense anything Naruto," Sai said.

Yamato agreed. Gaara said they couldn’t see him unless he allowed it, but if that were true, why was Naruto able to sense him? Was it because of the Nine Tails? Sakura chalked it up to that. The main task was taking the attention away from her.

"Why are you soaking wet Sakura?" Sai questioned, unblinking eyes locking with hers.

"I went for a swim," she answered.

“While wearing your clothes and shoes?"

Sakura was getting annoyed with the questioning. She couldn’t tell her teammates about Gaara. They wouldn’t believe her, anyway. The Ones were mythical beings and there wasn’t proof they existed other than a humongous crater in a country over. A myth said a One angered by humans created it when he destroyed them. However, nothing could prove it. Still, Sakura realized she knew nothing about Gaara other than he was a One. Why did he have to protect people? How did he get that monster inside him? What it a creature like Naruto’s? How old was he? Sakura could tell Gaara was a guarded person. He wouldn’t reveal anything he didn’t want to. She wanted Gaara to trust her. She was a dependable person and if they would spend the next few years together, trust would play a big part in their relationship.

Remembering Sai’s interrogation irritated her, Sakura answered, "Do you have a problem with me swimming with my shoes on?"

The kunoichi pulled her damp glove down and closed it into a fist. Sai got the message. "No, that is not a problem."

Sakura placed her hand down with a smile. "Good. Now let’s eat. I’m starving."

Three days later, Team 7 was back in Konoha. The results of their mission didn’t please the Hokage. She ordered for Takahashi to endure more interrogation. The first time, he had blurted out the information for their mission. Their prisoner sending them on a wild goose chase would be his downfall and Ibiki’s pleasure. Sakura had already taken a shower and grabbed something to eat. She tried to lie down for a nap, but the thoughts she had about Gaara plagued her. He didn’t appear every day unless she picked up a mission. Every few days sufficed for him, she guessed just to let her know she wasn’t off the hook with this protection business. When off duty they just… hung out. Or more like Gaara followed her. They traveled through the forest in the evening to gaze at the stars. Gaara stood while Sakura relaxed in the soft tufts of grass. Sometimes they conversed, other times they didn’t. She appreciated their comfortable silences too.

After making her way to the middle of the field, Sakura laid down in the growing grass, letting out a deep sigh as she laid back. She stretched her arms up over her head and enjoyed the gentle breeze that caressed her cheeks. Emerald orbs opened to see the dark blue sky littered with glittering stars. Sakura wished she had the power to look down on Earth from the universe. 

"Gaara," Sakura called.

A whirl of sand appeared and there he was. He gazed at her without a word, arms hanging by his sides. Most times he crossed them over his chest, but this time he seemed more approachable.

"Hey," Sakura greeted, brushing her pink locks behind her ears as she sat up.

"Hello," he responded, taking a seat in front of Sakura.

They stared at each other. Sakura took that moment to study his features: pale skin, bright eyes, thin lips, and ears that pointed at the tips. His jaw was angular, giving him a handsome profile. Sakura felt a strange sensation in her chest when his eyes locked with hers. His crimson locks were teasing his forehead and ears. Sakura wondered how someone who manipulated sand could have silky looking hair.

“What is it?"

Sakura blushed. “Nothing. Can’t I look at you?"

It felt like Sakura was peering into his soul like she could see the vulnerable person he was. It scared him to think she might. She had no right. Gaara tried to stand up, but Sakura laid a gentle hand on top of his, halting him in his tracks. Her palm radiated warmth against the coolness of his own skin. The touch from another being caused the Shukaku to purr. At first, its response to Sakura was to kill her, but there was something about her it now liked. What was it? Sakura was a loudmouth, irritating, hot-headed woman… but she was also willing to accept him without caring about the beast he housed. Gaara noticed. It was only natural when others looked down on him.

"Don’t get all upset." Sakura smiled. "It’s okay."

It’s okay? What if everything wasn’t okay? Did Naruto fake his own death and not tell him? What if Sakura was a reincarnation of that evil wench he hated? Just as he studied Sakura, his mind once again turned her hair pitch black.

_Hello Gaara…_

That voice, it was hers. That conniving, low life trash! How could you trick someone you loved into sealing his powers, knowing it would mean his death? The beautiful things he had done to her as punishment. Gaara made sure she suffered with every fiber of her being. He had never experienced such rage, such pure loathing for any one person and she paid with her life.

_Gaara what’s wrong?_

How dare she talk to him like she hadn’t stolen his best friend from him? How dare she mock him with that fake grin? Gaara’s anger boiled over. Sakura frowned when the air whipped around them. Gaara’s expression had gone from blank to angry in a matter of seconds. He wasn’t looking at her, but looking through her. The wind picked up, grass and sand turning to fire against her skin. At this rate, someone would notice his presence. If he couldn’t control his powers, he wasn’t concealing them. What triggered him?

"I won’t let you get away with this," he growled at her.

Gaara must be visualizing another person. Gaara’s chakra was spiking to levels that no human could reach and the side of his face was morphing into his creature again. Sakura rushed towards the distraught One and wrapped her arms around his neck. The sand was cutting at her body, but she wouldn’t budge.

"Gaara! Come back!"

_Who is that?_

Sakura placed her head in his neck. "Gaara!"

_That’s Sakura... why is she calling me?_

Sakura pressed her body even closer to the male’s. "Snap out of it Gaara!"

The air stilled and his chakra dropped. His eyes focused and returned to normal. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder, making him meet her gaze. His breathing was still erratic. His chest heaved with every breath.

"Are you okay?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes," was his simple answer.

They were both silent and Sakura released Gaara from her grasp. They continued to stare, unsure of what to do next, but not wanting to break contact. Sakura cleared her throat and dropped her gaze. Her face had turned a light shade of pink.

"I’ve got to get home now," she said. "Bye Gaara."

"Goodnight Sakura," Gaara responded, disappearing in a whirl of sand.

The pinkette continued to stare the spot he stood, her heart still pounding from the adrenaline rush the One gave her. The whole way home, she wasn’t able to get that man out of her thoughts. She wondered what upset him so much. Little did she know, someone was in the forestry nearby watching with curious eyes.


	6. VI

Sakura decided it was time to take a much needed small vacation. Life had been kicking her ever since the man with red hair showed up. Although they were on better terms, Sakura needed a break. Time to pamper herself before returning to the ruthless shinobi world. After routing it through Tsunade, Sakura wasn’t accepting missions Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. It was now Thursday evening, and she was in her room packing for the weekend. The pinkette made reservations at a spa in a nearby village. She heard from Ino that it was nice and she couldn’t wait to get a pedicure and facial. A massage didn’t sound half bad either. Her shoulders had been feeling a little stiff, but she had to carry a three hundred pound patient a few days prior. That patient had uncontrolled high cholesterol and diabetes, yet she refused to change her eating habits or exercise.

Sakura cleared her mind as she finished closing her large backpack. She padded to the bathroom and did a quick mental check. Her deodorant, toothbrush, and toothpaste were still sitting on the counter for the next morning. She hoped she wouldn’t forget them. The young woman shuffled back to her room and dove underneath the covers, reaching on the side of the bed to grab a book she kept telling herself she would finish.

Sakura looked up. "What is it Gaara?"

The kunoichi had gotten used to him appearing in her apartment. The first time Gaara did, he got various items hurled in his direction. It was astounding how comfortable she was around him now. Sakura noticed she expected his visits and to her confusion, it disappointed her when he didn’t drop by. Her looking forward to seeing him was still as confusing as the moment she noticed it. 

"I would like company."

Sakura rolled her eyes. 

“You’re a bold and needy celestial being.”

She motioned for him to have a seat on her bed. She sat up and crossed her legs underneath the blanket and gazed into his cyan orbs. It seemed like he grew more attractive every day. No matter how much Sakura tried to push those thoughts away, they kept returning. How could she develop feelings for someone who forced his presence on her? It frustrated her. Gaara sat down and placed his gourd on the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest, a look of deep thought etching his features. Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed. He was contemplating something, but what?

"Everything okay?" she questioned, placing her book down next to her.

Gaara’s expression remained serious. "Yes, I’m uncertain on a lot of things."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Gaara shook his head and Sakura decided not to pry. She believed Gaara would either lash out when pressured or withdraw. They had made progress with their "tolerance" of each other. No reason to revert. Ever since that night where he almost lost control, he seemed lost in thought. Sakura wanted to ask him who he was talking about with his outburst and who his best friend was, but she would wait. He would tell her when he was ready.

The One laid back on her bed, linking his fingers behind his head. "So, you’re going to the spa tomorrow?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, moving to lean her back against her headboard. "I’m super excited."

Gaara turned his gaze to her. “It is a place of relaxation, correct?"

“Right," Sakura responded with a grin. "Keeps me from going crazy."

"Going crazy may sound bad, but it is a release."

Sakura mulled over his words. Sometimes she went ballistic on whoever upset her, but it solved nothing. Sakura mentioned that to Gaara and he nodded in agreement.

"Still, it makes you feel better," he responded.

Once ten o’clock rolled around, Sakura said her good nights, and the One disappeared in a whirl of sand. The more she talked to Gaara, the more she wanted to learn about him. He was so full of mystery and Sakura hated not knowing. As bad as she wanted to learn more about his past and him as a person, she wondered if his past would change how she saw him. Sakura tried to quiet her mind by turning off the light and closing her eyes.

The young woman woke the next morning to the sun’s rays on her face. She could hear birds chirping outside her window and from the brightness of her room, she was guessing it was around nine o’clock in the morning. It was so nice sleeping in. Someone else could deal with patients who complained about their ailments but refused to take the advice of the provider.

After a big yawn and stretching, Sakura threw the covers back and moved to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She packed them and got dressed. Sakura headed toward the kitchen with her backpack for breakfast. When she reached the fridge door, Sakura paused. Why not have breakfast there? She enjoyed trying new places. Sakura smiled, locked up her apartment, and began her journey. The village was a thirty-minute walk so with her abilities; she took ten. Sakura looked down at a piece of paper she had with Ino’s poorly drawn map and the name of the spa. Its name was Serenity Spa. That sounded fantastic to Sakura and she couldn’t wait to start her day. She would locate the spa then food. She was in the mood for traditional a Japanese breakfast that morning.

After asking around and getting lost for twenty minutes, Sakura found the Spa. The was an eatery nearby. She moved toward it with ravenous hunger. Once Sakura reached the shop, she walked in and a sweet hostess greeted her. Sakura followed her to a table and sat down with the menu. It pleased her to see they had traditional options. She was in the mood for rice, Tamagoyaki, and broiled fish. When the hostess brought out her food, Sakura stared at the beautiful display. The different scents that invaded her nostrils were almost too much to handle. Sakura dug into her plate and enjoyed the skills of the chef.

After paying for her breakfast, the kunoichi headed back towards Serenity Spa, her stomach tying itself in knots from excitement. She entered and found the inside to be beautiful. Red carpet lined its way from the entrance to the back of the building. There was a large foundation in the area’s middle. Comfy looking couches lined each side and there were large windows letting in the sun’s bright rays.

Sakura walked up to the front desk to check in. "Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. I ordered the deluxe spa day treatment."

The receptionist also gave her a warm smile. "Yes, ma’am! We’ll start you off with a massage, then a manicure and pedicure along with a facial. We also have a free complimentary lunch and access to the hot springs."

"Sounds amazing!" Sakura exclaimed. "Can you show me my room?"

"Of course!" the woman moved from behind the counter and placed a "will return in five minutes" sign up. "Please follow me."

They headed down a hallway together. Sakura’s gaze bounced around at the beautiful decor until they stopped at a room marked 203. The woman unlocked it and handed Sakura a key.

“Enjoy Miss Haruno!"

With that, she returned to the check-in desk. She didn’t realize it would be so nice. When she walked in, she was in a living room area. Sakura padded toward a large bedroom. A huge bed sat in the middle with two tall lamps on either side of the room. Sakura wanted to fall asleep in the comfy-looking bed, but she had some pampering to do. After placing her pack down, the pinkette turned to ask the front desk where to find her massage therapist, but a piece of paper on the bedroom dresser caught her attention. Sakura realized it was a map of their building. Massage therapy was on the first floor. Today would be an amazing day.

* * *

After a wonderful day of relaxing, the pinkette was enjoying a warm soak in the hot springs. The heat penetrated her already loose muscles to where Sakura thought she would turn into a bowl of jello. She watched the beautiful sunset in the distance. Nature was breath-taking. It was just the break she needed from her shinobi life. Even still her guard was up. Preparation remained engraved in her brain from when she was a young gennin. As the sun continued to sink behind the horizon, Sakura thought about that messy red hair she had grown accustomed to. She hated him at first, but now, his absence left an unusual shift in the air. 

Sakura soaked a little longer then stood, ringing the water out of her hair. She wrapped herself in a towel as the gentle breeze chilled her. She stepped out and slid on sandals then her clothes. The relaxed woman returned to her room. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she got comfortable on the large, fluffy bed. The day’s events left Sakura content. Being a kunoichi was stressful, and she needed to recharge or she’d burn out. She’d seen shinobi killed themselves because of the mental burden associated with the ninja world. Sakura never wanted to be that hopeless. She glanced up when she recognized Gaara nearby. The One entered and placed his gourd down before running his fingers through his red tresses. Sakura believed he put his gourd down because he trusted her a little. That was a good thing.

Their eyes locked and sparks jolted Sakura’s heart. Sakura admitted her attraction to the celestial being with anger issues. Sakura wanted to smack herself. He was handsome, and they were getting along well now. She was almost ready to reveal his presence to Ino if Gaara allowed.

Sakura looked away as a blush formed over her cheeks. "Hey, Gaara."

He didn’t answer but instead sat down on the bed close to her. "Sakura, I want to ask you something."

She returned her gaze to him. "What is it?"

His bright orbs searched hers for a moment. "What is this feeling I get when I’m around you?"

"Can you describe it?" she questioned, drawing her legs up to her chest.

“I’m comfortable around you," he started. "I’ve never had someone other than my best friend accept me. I’m grateful for that. I look forward to seeing you and enjoy our time."

Sakura’s heart swelled. Gaara liked her too. She moved closer to Gaara, placing a hand on his lap.

“It’s the same for me," she whispered. "I can’t stop thinking about you. It’s affection."

Gaara studied the hand on his lap. Is this what Naruto had for that woman? His “affection” for her got him killed... or whatever. He still had no answers and would demand them from Madara. Gaara’s mind was in turmoil. He refused to end up like Naruto, but when he gazed at Sakura, Gaara sensed she would never betray him.

He placed his hand over hers. "I am glad you feel the same."

Sakura smiled at him. "Me too."

Gaara prepared to leave for the evening, but Sakura grasped his hand. He turned to witness the softest green eyes staring up at him through long lashes. She moved over a little, allowing Gaara space to lie down.

"Please don’t go. Just stay a little longer."

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning and stretched. She sat up in bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She realized Gaara disappeared. Even still, the woman smiled.  Sakura did most of the talking, but she knew Gaara listened to every word. It was time to get back to reality. She had a shift at the hospital the following day. Despite having aseptic habits when caring for her patients, at home, she often left things out. Sakura threw her legs over the side and headed for the bathroom. She dispersed her clothes while the water’s steam warmed the air. Once she was in the water’s embrace, she placed her head in the stream. Sakura wanted to introduce Gaara to her close friends. She talked to him about revealing himself to Ino and he refused.

She also wanted to know more about Gaara. Sakura knew better than to push, but she guessed a large mystery encircled him. The way he would ask about Naruto raised red flags, too. He said he never met him, but Sakura noticed his expression when asking about the Jinchuriki. His eyes held pain and loss, but why? Maybe she was overthinking things. The pinkette stepped out of the shower. Sakura got dressed and checked out. Her beautiful weekend of relaxation came to a fast close. Sadness weighed on her mind, but she was ready to push forward. Once she traveled the short distance home, Sakura realized she needed to clean her place. Today was laundry day so might as well wash her sheets, too. The living room, kitchen, and bedroom all needed sweeping. There were still dishes sitting in the sink and the stove needed a thorough wipe down. She had medical books thrown around the living room so she needed to put them away.

Sakura hummed to herself while washing her clothes in the basin behind her apartment. She had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about seeing Gaara later that night. It was nice that they become friends and they were blooming into something more. It was also unique that he was a celestial being. She may find information in the library about them. That would be easier than asking. Sakura bit her lip. What if it made him angry? Sakura exhaled while pulling her wet clothes out of the basin and placing them in a basket. She would just have to stay patient.

* * *

Gaara had gone back to the realm of the Ones. The vast white location made it easier for him to think. This girl, this human girl had affections for him. How was that possible? He didn’t treat her well enough for her to develop an attraction to him. Sakura’s raging temper didn’t scream beautiful maiden, yet she’d grown to mean something to him. He thought about her often. Those thoughts caused the Shukaku to calm, his bloodlust for once under control. Gaara welcomed this new state. 

"Is everything going all right, Gaara?"

He turned to acknowledge the voice. Madara was standing behind him, red orbs glowing. Gaara frowned and stood. "I want answers from you about Naruto."

"In due time," Madara stated.

"That’s not good enough!" Gaara shouted. "He’s alive and I demand to know what happened! I’ve been miserable for so long without him!"

"I understand that Gaara," Madara responded, "but you need to protect Naruto right now. There is someone after him."

Gaara’s demeanor changed. "Who is after him and why?"

"Obito Uchiha," Madara spoke. "He is a descendant from my bloodline who wants to control the Kyuubi. They plan to awaken his memories, which will unleash his power, and then take the Kyuubi."

"So, he lost his memory," Gaara murmured.

That would make sense why he didn’t seem to know he was a One. He didn’t question why he had a tailed beast inside him either. How did he lose his memory? Gaara remembered his chakra fading to nothing when he located Naruto’s mangled body. Everything he knew about the situation was unraveling. He killed dozens of villagers. Were their deaths based on lies? Gaara’s inner turmoil rose. He didn’t kill without provocation. This raised more questions to throw onto the ever-growing mass he had. Then there was this Obito hunting Naruto. He would not let that happen.

"Gaara." The male broke himself out of his thoughts. Madara took a step closer. "You are the main target, but Naruto is also on their list so be careful. Sakura may get pulled into this."

Gaara would allow no one to harm Sakura, Naruto, or himself. They were all that mattered.

* * *

Sakura had finished cleaning and went grocery shopping. She paused when she heard knocking. Sakura placed the broccoli in her hand into the fridge before answering. She opened it and the medic’s mouth dropped.

"Sasuke?"

"I need to speak with you Sakura."

He walked by her without a second glance. That ticked Sakura off and she grasped him by his sleeve. "I do not remember inviting you in. Get out."

His ebony orbs turned to her while he turned to face her. "You’re bold now. I don’t think you’ve ever spoken to me in that tone before."

"Get used to it," she snapped. "Now what do you want?"

"Who is the man with red hair?"

Sakura’s heart stopped. How did Sasuke know about Gaara? No one can see him unless he allows them to, and he makes sure that no one can. How would she answer his question? She couldn’t say he was a One. Sasuke would know if Sakura lied. 

“Why do you ask?”


	7. VII

“I’ve noticed no one else can sense him,” Sasuke answered. “His power is usual and monstrous.”

Sasuke knowing he existed shocked Sakura. Her heart sped up, and she quieted it a second later, something that would not go unnoticed by Sasuke. What should she do? Would he alert the Hokage of Gaara’s presence? If so, would she believe it or would she force Sakura to tell the truth? As Hokage, Sakura understood that Gaara’s questionable status may be a threat to the village. Sakura knew Gaara wasn’t... at least when he remained calm. If he lost control, would he endanger the village? Sasuke’s ebony orbs pierced through her while he waited for an answer. Sakura shifted her weight while racking her brain for a solution. Sakura paused when Gaara’s presence appeared behind her. 

“He’s here,” Sasuke murmured.

The male attempted to brush past Sakura again, but she hooked an arm around his neck and forced him back outside. She raised a finger and her eyebrows furrowed. “I told you I didn’t invite you into my house so don’t push past me Sasuke.”

“Sakura, either you tell me who this man is and what he’s doing in the village or I will bring this to the Hokage.”

“Allow him in Sakura,” came Gaara’s voice.

Sasuke brushed past Sakura and inside without waiting for her response. That was the last straw. She refused to accept his horrible attitude. She raised her fists and channeled chakra into it.

“Are you out of your fucking-”

“No Sakura, let it go.”

Her temper was still boiling, but she put her fist down. Sasuke gave her an amused smirk. Sakura moved two inches from his face. “Try something stupid again and I’ll knock your head off.”

“You know your miniscule power is no match for mine, Sakura.”

She had gotten much stronger, and she could avoid genjutsu from the Sharingan thanks to training with Kakashi. She may still have difficulty facing an Uchiha, but she would not go down without a fight. The fuming pinkette grasped the front of his white shirt. Sasuke’s hand closed over her fingers. He moved his forehead, so it was touching hers. Sakura had just about had it. Just as she was about to punch his stupid, smug face, Gaara yanked her from Sasuke and caught her in a warm embrace. She turned her eyes upward to see Gaara’s gaze locked on Sasuke. The power inside him fluttered as he held her close to his muscled chest.

“Do not touch her,” he ordered. “Or I will end your existence.”

“You can try,” Sasuke responded.

“What do you want with me?” Gaara questioned.

Sasuke removed his left hand from the hilt of his katana. “Tell me what you are and why no one else in the village seems to be aware of your presence.”

Gaara gazed at this child. This little brat was questioning him with such a cocky attitude, Gaara wanted to splatter his blood all over the floor. His attitude toward Sakura made the Shukaku shake at its mental cage. Sakura belonged to him and this boy sat glaring at her, oblivious to the imminent death his actions would cause. Was this the person Madara warned him of? The person after him and Sakura. The One remembered hearing her call him “Sasuke”, but he must know Obito. He could sense Gaara when no one should be able to but other Ones and Sakura.

“Tell me Who is Obito Uchiha?”

“Answer my question first,” came Sasuke’s reply.

Gaara paused. He stole a glance at Sakura, her hands still fisted in his shirt. A curious expression graced her features. He realized he needed to reveal himself. If he didn’t find Obito Uchiha, he would find Gaara first, and he wouldn’t put Sakura’s life in danger. She now meant something to him. The thought of her dying tore at him.

“I am a One,” Gaara answered, releasing Sakura from his grasp. “A celestial being sent here to protect a mortal for five years. Sakura is the mortal chosen for me.”

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment before saying, “You expect me to believe that?”

“You can believe whatever the hell you want,” Sakura snapped. “You know Gaara’s different!”

“Gaara?” Sasuke questioned, letting the name run over his tongue.

The name sounded familiar. The stories about Madara Uchiha, the supposed founder of the Uchiha Clan itself. He was in control of nine beings that contained powerful beasts and he called them Ones. His chakra was more menacing than any ninja he had ever faced, even his brother Itachi. The Ones were just a myth that his grandfather used to tell him as a child, but could it be true?

“Do you know of Madara Uchiha?” Sasuke questioned.

“He sent me,” Gaara responded.

A pregnant pause filled the air as they locked gazes. Sakura wasn’t sure who Madara was, but he had the same family name. Was he part of the Uchiha Clan?

“Who is Madara?” Sakura questioned.

“He created the Ones to keep mortals from abusing their power and to keep the Beasts from destroying humans,” Gaara answered.

“Where did the beasts come from?” Sasuke asked.

“I’m not sure,” Gaara answered. “Madara chose me as the holder of the Shukaku, but didn’t explain their origin.”

Sakura listened to his words. He once was human. That made her feel a little closer to him. She was seeing into his life, something she desired for weeks. Sasuke sat down on the couch, picking up a glass of water perched on the small dresser next to it.

Gaara took a step towards Sasuke. “Now you will tell me about Obito Uchiha.”

Sasuke turned the glass in his hand. “Why should I cooperate with you?”

Gaara refused to allow this welp to toy with him. If he lost control, there was no guarantee that Sakura could stop him. Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura beat him to it. 

“Don’t play this game Sasuke. You agreed to give him the information he asked for. Stop it with the childish games.”

Sasuke stood, his eyes glinting with amusement. “You’ve changed. Is it his doing?”

“I changed for the better,” she countered.  “Now spill it!”

Sakura swore she saw a hint of a smirk on his lips. He turned to face Gaara. “It’s believed Obito Uchiha is dead. He was a traitor to the Uchiha Clan along with my brother Itachi. I took care of him myself.”

“He’s not dead,” Gaara answered. “Madara has told me to be wary of him.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. “Where is he?”

“His whereabouts are unknown.”

Ebony orbs gazed into cyan ones before Sasuke returned his attention to Sakura. “I will not inform the Hokage of this as long as you inform me of details concerning Obito Uchiha. I give you my word.”

“Why should we cooperate with you?” Sakura shot back. “Those were your exact words, right?”

“If Obito is still alive, I am on your side,” Sasuke stated.

With that, he let himself out. Gaara looked at Sakura before pulling her into his embrace. He buried his face into her silky locks, one hand cupping the back of her head as his other arm snaked around her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. The naturalness surrounding their embrace warmed Sakura’s heart.

“Is he a bad guy?” she asked.

“He is,” Gaara answered, “but I will make sure nothing happens to you.”

_Why would this man be after me?_

Sakura couldn’t voice that question as Gaara’s lips pressed against hers. Sakura loved the boldness that overtook him once they admitted their feelings. Her heart seemed to always speed up whenever he was this close to her. Although that had only been a handful of times, content washed over her each time. He pulled back moving his hand from the back of her head to brush her cheek. His fingers were smooth, most likely from using his sand rather than engaging in hand to hand combat.

Gaara looked down at this mortal who countered his mindset on humans. He despised them, yet now he embraced this woman without hesitation. His heart longed for her and the fact that she cared about him too was the most amazing feeling.

“Will everything be okay?”

“I will ensure it,” Gaara answered.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room contemplating the strange presence he detected. It lurked more often than before, but he couldn’t see who it belonged to. They had immense power, yet no one else could sense it. He had even asked Kiba during a spar if he noticed it. He told Naruto he was being ridiculous, and no one was there. Someone was there. Naruto also noticed when he sensed that chakra, Sakura wasn’t far off. The Jounin was getting worried. He was thinking he should talk to Sakura about it. He didn’t know if this person was could be dangerous or what possible connection they had to Sakura.  If there was anyone he had to keep safe, it was Sakura.

He wondered if it would piss Lady Tsunade off for not telling her about that guy who came to him. The stranger told him he would reunite with rage and to keep “her” safe. What did he mean? Who was he supposed to protect? Naruto decided to talk with Sakura. It was a little late, and she would punch him for bothering her, but he was just going to take that risk.

* * *

Sakura had just finished up dinner and was sitting on the couch with Gaara. He hadn’t left since the confrontation with Sasuke. Gaara didn’t seem ready to leave, and she didn’t want him to. His warm embrace differed from the cold, indifferent personality. Everything was moving so fast, but that was fine with the medic. She studied Gaara’s solemn face. Something plagued his mind.

She was still a little skeptical with Sasuke, but he would hold to his word. She scooted closer to the One. “So, you used to be human? Do you remember anything about it?”

“Yes,” he answered. “It was the same after I became a One. I’ve been on my own since I was a teenager.”

“I’m here now,” Sakura murmured, brushing her fingers through his red tresses.

He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes in content. It was late, and she had an early shift in the morning. Sakura stretched and stood to place her plate in the sink. After washing it, Sakura informed Gaara that she would take a shower. It took a few minutes for the pinkette to gather clean clothes. The water warmed, and she shed her clothes, stepping behind the curtain. Sakura allowed the water to just coat her for a few moments. She dipped her pink locks underneath the stream, her hair slipping over her neck and shoulders. Her eyes shot open when the door creaked. She peeked from behind the curtain to see Gaara standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing?!” she exclaimed while hiding her body.

He remained silent, cyan eyes burning a hole right through her. Adrenaline coursed through her when he shed his purple vest and pulled his long sleeve burgundy shirt over his head. Sakura swallowed, eyes drinking in his chiseled body. His defined arms and rigid six-pack made her fingers itched to roam his pale skin. She blushed and turned her head when he pulled his pants down. They acknowledged their attraction to each other two weeks ago! Was she ready for this? Maybe she was just overreacting, and his goal wasn’t sexual. Still, she would see _that_ part. It wouldn’t be the first penis she’d laid eyes on because of her profession, but this was different.

Gaara pulled the curtain back and stepped into the shower. Her eyes dropped to his groin. When she tore her eyes from it and locked gazes with the One, her body responded to him. He held his hand out and Sakura took it without hesitation. Their mouths clashed together as their hands wandered over each other’s bodies. Gaara did not understand what drove his actions, but he’d never experienced such a _hunger_ for someone. Gaara ran his hands over her slick skin, his fingers enjoying each asset her body offered. The curve of her rear was firm, and he pulled her naked body closer to him. The Shukaku tried to break free of his restraints.

_I want to touch her…_

Gaara let out a feral growl of his own. Sakura was his and no one would interfere. He leaned down to lick the hollow of her throat, noticing her chakra spike and a breathy sigh brushing over his shoulder. The One reached underneath her bottom, hooked his arms underneath her legs, and hoisted her up. Her legs instinctive wrapped around his waist.

“What are we doing Gaara?” she whispered, their foreheads touching.

“I’m not sure,” he answered. “I just know that you are mine.”

“Then that’s the same for you.”

With her heart beating a mile a minute, Sakura ran her fingers down Gaara’s stomach and reached between their bodies. She’d never gone this far with a man before, yet the normality of their sexual tension hit her like a wave. His length was thick and hot in her small hand. Despite his supple skin, he was rock hard, member throbbing for her. Was it too early for sex? She was giving her virginity to an immortal with serious anger issues. Despite that, it felt right.

Sakura stroked it but paused. They both looked towards the door. Sakura wiggled so she could get down. “Shit, Naruto is here!”

“Naruto,” Gaara murmured.

Sakura turned curious eyes to the One. “You’re not telling me something. I think you’ve met Naruto before.”

Gaara’s expression didn’t change, but no words came out of his mouth. That proved what Sakura just said. How could he know Naruto? She and the blonde had grown up together. Gaara was hundreds of years old. Sakura continued studying Gaara for a moment before her eyes widened. Was there any way that Naruto was his best friend he had been talking about? That made little sense, Sakura was about to ask him when heavy knocking pounded on the front door. She turned off the shower then pulled the peach-colored curtains back. The chilly air outside the shower stung at her skin. She grabbed a fluffy blue towel off the towel rack and dried her body.

“Hold on a second!” she shouted from the bathroom door after throwing it open.

She slipped on a cotton white shirt and pulled striped shorts up her legs, not bothering to put on undergarments. Sakura threw a wild glance at Gaara, who just stepped out. His hair was a darker from the water’s embrace. It brought his bright orbs out more. Sakura couldn’t help but stare at his features.

Shaking her head to focus her thoughts, Sakura asked, “Are you going to put your clothes back on?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to leave?”

“No,” was his simple answer.

Sakura stared at him for a moment. Would he reveal himself to Naruto, too? The sharp knocking continued on her door so Sakura closed the bathroom door behind her and hurried to answer it.

She threw it open and then stood her childhood friend. His expression was grim, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. The yell she had prepared for him caught in her throat as she studied him.

“What’s wrong Naruto?” she questioned, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Sakura,” he began. “I’ve noticed that something is following you.”

Her breath caught in her throat. He too detected Gaara? If both knew, who else did? There was no way he could reveal himself and continue his task without interference from others. 

“Why would someone follow me?” she responded, feigning ignorance. 

“Stop playing dumb Sakura! You never were a good liar!”

She sighed. He was right, she always wore her emotions on her sleeve, something she hated about herself sometimes. Still, if there was someone she trusted, it was Naruto. She moved and motioned for him to come inside. Her closest friend went to her fridge and took a bottle of sake. She gritted her teeth. “Stop stealing my stuff, you idiot!”

He held it up. “Can I have this?”

She threw her hands up in annoyance. “Well, you’ve already taken it now!”

Naruto chuckled, reaching behind his head to scratch at his wild hair. “Sorry.”

The two of them sat at the dining table. The male opened the bottle in his hand and took a swig. After putting it down he asked, “Spill it, Sakura.”

“His name is Gaara,” she answered. “He’s a One.”

Naruto remained silent for a moment. Sakura expected him to start laughing or say she had lost it. Had he heard of Ones before? He studied his drink while lost in thought.

“What are you thinking about?”

Naruto didn’t answer. Gaara... why did that name sound so familiar? He detected the presence and jumped to his feet. 

“Hey! Why don’t you come on out!”

Sakura whirled around just as Gaara appeared. His expression was unreadable, but she recognized the turmoil within him. She watched them lock eyes. The tension was almost palpable. Sakura swallowed, unsure of what to do.

Gaara took a step forward, his hand rising. “Naruto... you’re alive.”

“Duh!” he snapped. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“You remember nothing?” 

“Remember anything about wh-”

A sharp pain seared through Naruto’s brain, forcing him to double over in agony. He yelled as it melted its way from his forehead across his skull. His surroundings morphed from Sakura’s living room to white nothingness.

_“Come on Gaara,” he heard himself saying. “Let’s go to the mortal realm!”_

_“We’re not supposed to go there,” came Gaara’s answer._

_“But it’s so cool there!” Naruto whined. “Come on, just this once?”_

_“All right Naruto,” Gaara answered with a small smile. “You are the One of Determination. You’ll go either way.”_

Naruto got thrown into reality with the searing pain burning stronger, causing the Kyuubi to cry out.

He opened his eyes only to find himself within his own mind; the cage holding the Kyuubi looming in front of him. There were seals over his cage, something he had seen as a young child before. The Kyuubi pressed himself against the bars. His power was seeping through the cage with such a heavy force; Naruto found it hard to breathe.

“So,” the Kyuubi’s deep voice rumbled. “Have you awakened?”


	8. VIII

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi. 

"Yeah, I remember everything now."

"Even how you lost your memories in the first place?"

Naruto’s brows furrowed. The last thing he remembered was standing in Mira’s house when her villagers came to capture him. He had moved in front of her as she wept, begging for his forgiveness. Mira didn’t know the villagers detected Naruto’s presence and planned to steal his power, until they barged into her home. He remembered them rushing to attack and being able to thwart them all. He had sealed his powers to make love to his woman. With his full strength and the power of the Bijuu, he would have killed her. As his hand explored her bodies, the villager stormed in and ripped them apart. Whenever a One sealed his powers, he couldn’t unseal them for at least 24 hours. Either that or Madara could release them. He defeated majority of his enemies, but he stopped when one of them grabbed Mira and put a kunai up to her neck. She was right, he should have run because then they would have chased him instead of threatening her. Her bright green eyes shimmered with fear as a man’s arm tightened around her neck.

_"Let her go now!" Naruto yelled._

_"Either you come with us or she dies," the male answered._

_Naruto glared at him, the threat rooting him in his spot. His assailant’s facial disfigurement revealed trauma to half his face. Naruto wouldn’t forget such an extensive injury._

_"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Naruto exclaimed, his fists clenched in anger._

_"My name is Obito," he responded. "I need the power of the Bijuu to complete my plans."_

_"What plans?!"_

_Obito chuckled. "It’s nothing you need concern yourself with. I am just striving for peace."_

_"By risking the lives of your villagers?" Naruto countered._

_"There will always be sacrifices when striving for peace," Obito answered. "I will change that so no one must die for a war they didn’t start."_

_Naruto wasn’t sure what to do. His top priority was Mira’s safety. He had to surrender. He dropped his arms at his side and locked eyes with his lover._

_"If you let her go, you can have me."_

_"No!" Mira screamed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in rivulets. "Please don’t do this for me! Just let me die! I’d throw my life away to save you!"_

_Naruto glared at her. "Are you crazy?! I’d never let you do something like that!"_

_He focused on Obito. Naruto held his hands above his head, signaling that he wouldn’t fight. Obito motioned for three men grab Naruto. The blonde fought the urge to resist. What was he going to do now? He couldn’t allow someone to take the beast from him. The whole reason Madara chose him to be Kurama’s holder was to prevent greedy humans from capturing them for selfish reasons._

_Obito released Mira, tossing her to the side like a rag doll. She stumbled over a broom, fell, and bashed her head against the side of a table, knocking herself unconscious._

_"Mira!" Naruto screamed, attempting to break free once again to get to her._

_Obito put the kunai to his neck._

_"You agreed to cooperate, remember?"_

_Naruto stopped moving and stared into Obito’s red orbs. There was something familiar about them and as he looked closer, he realized he had the same eyes as Madara. Why was that? Madara mentioned no one having the same eye ability._

_"Do you know Madara Uchiha?"_

_Obito’s lip curled into a small smile. "I am Obito Uchiha, Madara’s younger brother."_

_Then where was Madara? He must know of the diabolical plan he concocted. The One didn’t have time to think about it because Obito sped through hand signs and placed his gloved hand on Naruto’s exposed chest. A black seal emitted from his hand and excruciating pain radiated through Naruto’s skin into his bones. He yelled in agony as Obito pulled his hand away. It felt like a burning metal rod sliced through him. Red chakra filtered around Obito’s hand and gurgled with power. Naruto recognized it as Kurama’s energy. He could hear him roaring in his mind. The One of Determination racked his brain for a solution. Obito was draining his strength, but he had enough still churning within him. Naruto flared his chakra and grasped Obito’s hand. His eyes widened in surprise. Naruto’s powers filtered back to him. Red chakra was surrounding his body like a cloak. His irises transformed from blue to red and his teeth sharpened._

_"You’re done for!" Naruto screamed, putting a hand around Obito’s throat._

_The tomoe in Obito’s eyes spun counter-clockwise. Naruto couldn’t stop himself from locking gazes with him. Still, Naruto’s grip grew stronger, and he used his right hand to pierce through his chest. Obito coughed up blood and gasped in agony. Naruto smiled, but it was short-lived. Searing pain radiated through his spine. He turned to see Obito standing behind him. Naruto’s eyes widened with confusion. His head whipped back to the person he held to see a henchman in his grasp instead of Obito. The Kyuubi’s chakra was fading at an alarming rate._

_He pulled away and pivoted to face Obito. "What did you do?!"_

_"I placed a seal on you," he answered. "The Kyuubi would not allow me to pull its chakra, so I sealed him away, along with your memories. They will return when-"_

_"Obito."_

_The two turned to see Madara, his long black hair whipping in the gentle breeze. He stepped in, moving as fast as lightning, and took Naruto’s place with his hand around Obito’s slim neck._

_"Did you believe such a simple trick would keep me?" Madara questioned. "You are still a fool, little brother."_

_Obito chuckled. “It held you long enough."_

_Obito swirled into a vortex and disappeared. Naruto’s gaze turned to Madara. "What did he do?!”_

_"He has used a partial sealing jutsu," Madara spoke. "This seal will also withhold your memories from you until something unlocks them."_

_"What something?!" Naruto demanded while moving over to Mira’s motionless body._

_He realized that she was alive, but a wound on her head poured blood. Naruto grabbed a white sheet that was lying nearby and pressed it against her head. She moaned and the sheet turned crimson with her blood. Naruto panicked as his thoughts grew fuzzy. What happened to her? Who was this woman? Why did her suffering hurt so much? He looked up to see a taller male with long black hair staring down at him. His eyes glittered red, something he’d never seen before. A haze made its way over his mind and exhaustion crashed over him like the ocean’s angry waves as darkness overtook him. Madara studied Naruto’s unconscious form. His chakra was no longer detectable. Madara hadn’t realized how many followers his younger brother gained, but Gaara would destroy them. He understood his attachment to Naruto and if he thought he were dead, he would lose control of his Tailed Beast, destroying everything in his path. That meant Madara wouldn’t have to get his hands dirty. He would come retrieve Naruto’s body later._

_Madara knew this seal well. He taught it to Obito decades ago. Naruto would awaken and not remember anything; however, he would remain asleep for almost two thousand years. Because of the carnage Gaara’s rage would cause, Madara planned to punish him for it by making him protect humans. He would hide him until then and place him in the same location as the final human Gaara would have to protect. Sakura played a part in his plan, too. This would re-awaken Naruto’s abilities preventing him from forgetting his combat training and Bijuu control. When Gaara discovered what Obito did, he would help thwart Obito’s plans. Madara had the power to stop Obito, but the centuries dragging on bored him. A change of pace broke the plateaus of immortality. At least Madara tried to make himself believe it wasn’t to take his eternal thoughts away from his past._

_Noticing Gaara’s presence growing closer, the Uchiha left in silence._

Naruto’s eyes widened. "It was that Obito guy!"

"That’s right," Kurama answered. "And he’s coming for you and Gaara, maybe even Sakura."

"Why?” Naruto asked. "Sakura has nothing to do with this!"

"She does," Kurama answered. "She holds the key to your hearts, something Obito can use to his advantage. There is more still hidden from us."

Kurama’s red eyes locked with Naruto’s bright blue ones. "Release me."

Naruto didn’t hesitate to pull the seal off of Kurama’s cage. The large fox roared in approval, knocking the gate open with one of his powerful tails. He lunged out and lowered his body to the floor, allowing Naruto to grasp his large nose.

"It’s good you’ve recovered,” the Kyuubi continued. “We are now at war. Obito will attack other Ones for the Bijuu. Madara hasn’t tried to stop him. He may have another motive.”

"We’ll find out," Naruto answered with confidence. "There’s nothing we can’t do. I’m the One of Determination."

Naruto returned to Sakura’s living room. The pinkette was close to him, shaking his shoulders. "Ow Sakura! I’m okay geez!"

"You better be!" she shouted. She paused for a moment, looking into her childhood friend’s eyes. "You’re more powerful."

"I am," he answered. He stood and moved next to Gaara and faced Sakura. "I’m a One, too. The One of Determination."

Sakura blinked. Naruto didn’t keep his mouth shut ever, so why didn’t he mention it? It seemed something just unlocked in his memory. He didn’t recognize the redhead before. Gaara’s unusual bright smile and Naruto’s half grin before they embraced like brothers confirmed it. Her heart melted when she heard Gaara sobbing. Naruto meant more to him than she knew. His return must have elated him. She wondered why he never approached Naruto before, but the questions and the guarded answers when probed for more information made sense.

"Aww stop being such a sap!" Naruto said, pulling Gaara to arm’s length. "I’m okay!"

"I know, but what happened?"

Naruto explained everything he now remembered and with each passing moment, Gaara’s chest tightened. His breathing came in gasps when he realized the gravity of his actions after Naruto’s fake death. Mira had been innocent. She was near death when he found her, but he tortured her, regardless. Mira never said she hadn’t killed Naruto. She kept giving him a sorrowful expression that made his blood boil. He crushed her body with his sand without hestitation. Gaara fell to his knees, tears still flowing down his face. He fisted his bright red locks. 

"She was innocent," he whispered. "She was innocent."

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked with concern, kneeling down and placing his hands on Gaara’s back.

"Mira," he cried. "I thought she betrayed you and caused your death so I... so I..."

Naruto pulled his hands back as if touching Gaara burned. "You... you killed her?"

"You must understand!" Gaara pleaded. "I thought it was her fault!"

"Why?!" Naruto demanded snatching him closer with his vest. His expression had gone from happy to cold.

"I know that you have to seal your powers to be intimate with her," Gaara explained while not attempting to break free of Naruto. "Remember, I told you I heard villagers talking about using her. They thought she would assist their plan without question. The same night you told me you planned to sleep with her was the night I found her over your lifeless body!"

"Mira." Naruto pushed him away, sat down, and closed his eyes. He placed his hands over his eyes and they could hear quiet hitching sounds escaping him.

Sakura didn’t know who to comfort. It was a tragic story. She understood Gaara killed her because he thought she had a hand in Naruto’s pretend demise. How would Naruto react? Would he make Gaara his enemy and want revenge?

"How many years?" Naruto whispered.

"One thousand nine hundred and ninety-five years," Gaara murmured, looking up at his best friend through bleary eyes. "Please forgive me Naruto! I promise I-"

Gaara’s eyes widened in surprise when Naruto reached out to embrace him again. "It’s okay. I forgive you, but we will get the guy responsible for this... Obito."

Joy crossed the One of Rage’s features. All the torture he suffered, the deep ache at the loss of his friend all dissipated. Their heads turned to the door. 

"It’s Madara," Gaara and Naruto said in unison.

They rushed outside and said nothing to Sakura. She remained hot on their tail, wanting to meet this Madara.  She had a strong feeling he planned Naruto and Gaara’s reunion, but why wouldn’t he tell Gaara that he was still alive? The more questions she asked, the more entangling the story’s webs became. The trio moved through the dark night, their surroundings blurring into a whirl of black, blue, and forest green. Sakura realized that the chakra they detected did not retreat. Madara wanted to meet them. They burst through the bushes and skidded to a halt. Madara faced away, but Sakura knew he was an Uchiha. He turned to face them and the red hue of the Sharingan gleamed through the darkness.

"Welcome children," he spoke. "There is much to discuss."

"Why did you not tell me Naruto was alive?!" Gaara accused.

Naruto grasped Madara by the front of his black cloak. "You’re hiding something! What is it?!"

Madara chuckled and placed a gloved hand over Naruto’s fist. “Obito had more followers than I thought possible. Gaara was the perfect person to destroy them."

"I killed an innocent woman because of you," Gaara growled. "What reason would you have for not telling me Naruto was alive? You knew how miserable I was."

"Because it helped to increase your power. Your despair increased your power faster than training would have. It’s required for the battle against Obito."

"Why did you punish me when you knew the truth?"

"To help with your loneliness," Madara answered. “You cannot deny the bonds formed with humans of your past. “Madara’s red gaze locked on Sakura. "You’ve even learned what love is."

Gaara turned to look at Sakura. She gazed back at him, a soft expression on her face. Her delicate fingers laced together in front of her. The fierce kunoichi she had just been a few seconds ago melted into a girl with an intense crush. Gaara moved over to Sakura and wrapped her in his arms.

"You are right," he said, placing his cheek against her soft hair. "She has revealed something in me I thought I would never experience. She understands me."

Sakura gazed into his cyan eyes with more love than she realized. Despite how much they hated each other at first, it had melted because of the strong bond they’d formed. She couldn’t picture herself in anyone else’s arms.

Naruto laughed. "See, women aren’t that evil, are they Gaara?"

Gaara smiled at his best friend. "I suppose not."

Sakura remembered the earlier encounter with Sasuke. She decided to tell Madara about it.  Sakura pulled from Gaara’s arms and faced the god. His presence loomed over her, pressing the air from her lungs. His young and handsome appearance made it hard to believe he was thousands of years old. 

“Speak, Sakura." 

"Sasuke Uchiha wants to help take down Obito," she spoke. "He could sense and see Gaara when no one else could. Sasuke believed he had killed him before."

"Ah yes." Madara placed a hand to his chin. "Sasuke, that welp Uchiha. He thought he killed Obito because he placed him in the Sharingan."

What kind of monster were they dealing with? Sakura asked if it was the same thing for Itachi, but Madara confirmed that he was dead. Obito’s power must concern Madara if he was recruiting help. Sasuke had defeated Itachi, but Obito put him in genjutsu and hadn’t even realized it?

"I will visit Sasuke," Madara said. "For now, keep your eyes open. Knowing Obito, he will try to pick you off one at a time."

With that, Madara disappeared in a flock of birds. Gaara turned to Naruto. "You should stay at Sakura’s. If we stick together, we will have a better chance."

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "Let’s get going then."

They headed back to Sakura’s house. She planned training with Gaara and Naruto starting tomorrow. She needed to hone her skills to a new level. Even if healing injuries and creating openings, Sakura had to help. Obito’s plans couldn’t succeed for the sake of the entire planet. They needed to stay close, so Naruto would stay at her house with Gaara. if they remained separate, Obito may defeat them. Sakura unlocked her home and bid Naruto good night after giving him pillows and blankets for the sofa bed. She turned on her heels and headed for her bed, finding comfort in Gaara’s presence behind her. Sakura removed her shoes and jacket underneath the darkness of her room. She kept her tank on, but retrieved cotton shorts to change into. The pinkette turned, but Gaara blocked her entrance into the bathroom.

The look in his eyes was smoldering, making Sakura shiver. He maintained eye contact with her while he placed his gourd against the wall and took off his brown vest. He was advancing on her. Sakura’s legs remained rooted in their spot when Gaara closed the distance between their bodies. 

"Sakura," he murmured.

The sultry rumble in his voice shocked her as did his cool hands landing on her hips. His fingertips teased her bare skin, bringing goosebumps across her flesh. He embraced her and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand fisting his blood red locks. Sakura’s body heated when she felt gentle kisses against her neck. Each place his lips touched brought fire across her skin and she felt a throbbing sensation in her loins.

"Wait Gaara," she whispered. "Don’t you have to seal your powers to do this?"

"No," he answered, pulling the straps of her tank top down her shoulders. "You are a powerful kunoichi while Mira had no chakra abilities. You are strong enough to handle me."

The desire to handle him radiated through Sakura’s body. She never had sex before, but Sakura wanted Gaara on top of her. She grew bold and crashed her lips against his, her hands running over his face and shoulders. Gaara’s body flushed against hers as their tongues battled. She broke from their kiss to help Gaara pull his long-sleeved shirt over his head. She drank in his defined muscles. Although he was thinner, he still had a solid build. She licked her lips at the deep lines of muscle in his torso. She reached out and ran her fingers over his smooth skin, unable to keep her hands to herself.

Their mouths collided again. Gaara made quick work of her top and bindings. Shyness escaped her after their experimental shower. Gaara witnessed her nakedness before and enjoyed every moment. He stared at her with primal hunger; Sakura stole his larger hand and placed it against her breast. She arched into his hand as he continued running kisses down her neck while tweaking her nipple. Sakura grew more aroused and less patient. She wanted to learn the excitement behind sex. She and Gaara’s minds traveled on the same wavelength because he placed her hand over his clothed erection. The medic smiled at the audible grunt as she stroked him. Impressive so far, but she wanted more.

Before she could undo his pants, Gaara threw her on the bed and crawled over her. He dragged a slender finger down her flat stomach and drifted over her hips. He leaned over her to kiss her once more. Sakura melted into the kiss, closing her eyes. They shot open when sand restrained her wrists and ankles. Gaara wore a small mischievous smirk as he stood and removed his pants. It didn’t surprise her that he wore no undergarments. He reached for her black shorts and pulled them down. Sakura was unsure how he would get them past her shackles, but the sand shifted over the shorts as he pulled them down without lessening their strength.

Gaara hovered over her again and pressed his member against her silk panties. Sakura gasped at the throbbing sensation pulsating in her core. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her from the outside of her panties. Her hips bucked, trying for more friction against her throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Gaara," she panted. "I need more."

It felt so good. His eyes locked with hers as he stopped his movements. Sakura threw him a curious glance.

"Are you untouched?" he questioned.

Sakura was unsure what he meant but soon pieced it together. Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. "If you mean am I a virgin, then yes."

Her response pleased him. He didn’t like thinking another man had been inside her.

"It may hurt."

"I know,” she responded, reaching to run her fingers through his red locks.

The One gave her another passionate kiss. When they separated, Sakura gave him a sly smile.

"I still need more."

Gaara obliged, shifting her panties to the side and running two fingers against her slick flesh. She lifted her hips as much as the sand would allow her and with a chuckle; he sank one finger into her depths. Sakura winced at the small stretching sensation, but pleasure replaced it and her lover soon added a second digit. Sakura moaned as he moved his fingers in and out of her slick heat. Her body was like a vice grip on his fingers, trying to suck them deeper inside her.

He thumbed her sensitive numb while shifting his fingers upward, causing Sakura to cry out. He continued to torture her, bringing her to the brink of orgasm before removing his fingers. She let out a yelp of frustration, but it soon turned into a throaty moan when he filled her to the hilt. Gaara allowed his sand to release her so he could feel her hands on his back. At first, he held still, waiting for her to adjust to him. Sakura noticed a slight burning sensation at first, but after a few moments, it wore off. She was glad it wasn’t as bad as Ino had made it out to be. Gaara started slow, his chest pressed flat against hers. Her hips moved in rhythm with his, almost as if they were one being. He looked at her for permission to increase his speed. She nodded her approval. Gaara slammed his hips forward hard and fast causing the entire bed to shake.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Gaara’s waist, fingernails deep into his back.

"Sakura," he moaned, gripping her rear hard enough to leave marks.

"I’m so close," Sakura panted. "Faster Gaara!"

He drove into her with such force; the headboard slammed up against the wall. Sakura couldn’t stop the wonton cries that echoed throughout the room as the tightness in her lower abdomen released. She cried out pulling Gaara’s head to her chest. He let out a strangled moan when he spilled his seed inside her.

The two of them did not move, panting hard and bodies glistening with sweat. They locked eyes. Gaara ran his fingers through Sakura’s pink locks.

"You are mine," he whispered.

Naruto's tortured soul thanked the heavens when they stopped having sex. He'd never get those noises out of her brain.

                     


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. I just finished my semester and had a bunch of requests I needed to write for Fairy Tail. I'm on track... for now, haha.

Sasuke sat on the edge of his old bed. He glanced at his surroundings, opaque eyes traveling over his forgotten childhood shuriken and kunai knives. Light filtered in through the curtains; a dull hue incapsulated his surroundings from years of dust collection.  Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to clean it yet. The memories still echoed throughout the halls of his home. They may disappear if he cleaned. Sasuke propped one knee on the bed, rested his head on his knee, and let out a deep breath. Madara was in Konoha and soon fate would force them together. Madara Uchiha served as a mythical fairy tale for children around a campfire in his younger days. Still, one Uchiha left, no matter how preposterous the chances, piqued Sasuke’s interest. Only another Uchiha could understand the lonesome path he chose.

He thought of many questions beginning with the Ones. Why did they exist? Despite his confidence in defeating Gaara in battle, he could sense the hidden power deep within him. Gaara and Naruto harbored a similar power. He contained a beast that fueled his powers. Where did these beasts come from? Also, how did Obito still walk the Earth? Sasuke obliterated him into ash. What poor choices would he chose now? Sasuke stretched and stood then hooked his katana in his waist. He would return to Sakura’s and get an update. He planned to interrupt their meeting, but he decided to talk to Madara alone. 

Sasuke brushed his dark bangs out of his face before exiting the abandoned home. As he walked outside, he listened to the birds singing. The sun emitted an orange hue over the silent Uchiha barracks. Its warmth comforted his smooth skin. Dark eyes studied each abandoned home, his expression never changing. Despite time’s march forward, it still caused aching in his heart knowing they died. After this battle, he planned to rebuild his clan. The Uchiha Kekkei Genkai was the dominant gene, but he did not want another bloodline limit tainting the Uchiha heritage. He required a kunoichi that did not possess a Kekkei Genkai as a wife.

He cleared his head and Sasuke traveled to his old teammate’s home. At the front door, the young Uchiha paused and detected chakra inside. He recognized Gaara first with the warm sensation of Sakura’s chakra nearby. They must have developed a romantic relationship. That realization surprised Sasuke. He never imagined Sakura could break her obsession with him. Her change in attitude seemed odd at first; now he understood where the fierceness toward him stemmed from. Sasuke twisted the knob to find the door swung open. Sasuke walked inside, his eyes adjusting to the darkened room. He heard the familiar deep snoring from Naruto. His eyes focused and saw him sprawled across the couch, one leg propped up. The blonde’s hair was a matted mess, his mouth wide open as he breathed in. 

Sasuke planned to wake the idiot up when someone else’s presence entered the room. Sasuke looked up to Gaara standing in the hallway, arms crossed over his bare chest. His sturdy gaze showed fearlessness. The youngest Uchiha regarded the red scratches lining Gaara’s chest and arms. 

“Did a cat attack you?”

The corner of the redhead’s mouth curved up into a smile, but he said nothing. The two turned to disheveled Sakura walking toward. Her heavy breathing and body glistening with sweat brought Sasuke’s attention. She brushed some of her damp hair out of her face. Sasuke eyes flitted from Sakura to Gaara, realizing where his scratches came from. For once, he didn’t have a sly remark waiting on his lips. Pity, she would have been perfect for rebuilding the Uchiha clan. 

“What are you doing here Sasuke?” Sakura questioned.

Sasuke’s eyes turned to meet the shorter woman’s expectant gaze. “You should take a shower first.”

“You should explain why you’re in my house first,” she shot back.

“Lock your door next time.”

Sakura’s cheeks turned bright red. She whirled around to Naruto’s sleeping form. She darted toward him and hauled him up by his hair.

 “Why did you leave the front door unlocked?!”

Naruto’s eyes remained shut. “Sakura-chan, you scream too loud.”

Sakura’s face darkened with embarrassment. She yanked him forward. “Shut up! And wake up too!”

She dropped him back on the couch. Naruto laid on his side and pulled his legs up with a soft sigh. He always proved difficult to wake without drastic measures. The medic stomped to the kitchen and filled up the mop bucket with cold sink water. It sloshed as she moved back toward the sleeping blonde. An evil smile worked its way across her lips. This would wake her sleeping beauty.

Sakura stood over Naruto and poured the cold water on his bare chest. Naruto’s eye shot open in surprise and he yelped while scrambling to his feet. His breath came in deep gasps as his eyes tried to focus. He looked from Sakura to her weapon of choice.

“That’s not nice!” he exclaimed. “And now your couch is wet!”

“Next time get up!” she barked.

Naruto turned to Gaara. “She’s so mean!”

“What was that?!” Sakura demanded while raising her fist.

“Tell me what Madara said and stop wasting my time.”

Sakura opened her mouth for a sharp retort for Sasuke’s attitude, but Naruto’s stomach growling reached her ears. She shook her head and sighed. 

“Why don’t you guys talk and I’ll fix breakfast.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to cook?” Gaara asked.

Sakura turned to witness a small smile on his features. He was teasing her about the night he cooked dinner for them. Sakura pushed his shoulder and grinned. 

“I can cook, you jerk!”

The medic headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast. Naruto stood, his body shaking from his dousing. 

“I guess I’ll dry off,” he muttered while heading to the bathroom.

Sasuke and Gaara stood alone in the living room. Gaara studied the onyx eye boring into him. This Uchiha differed from Madara. Gaara sense the pain that morphed him into the hardened man that stood before him. Sasuke may have endured worse, but his experience did nothing to grow his maturity. He spoke to others with a lofty superior attitude as if everyone else wasted his time. Pathetic child.

“Spit it out,” Sasuke stated.

“Madara said Obito placed you in genjutsu.”

The young male’s jaw tick in annoyance. On the surface, he seemed calm. “Go on.”

“Obito sealed Naruto’s powers many years ago when he couldn’t pull Kurama from him. His goal is still to capture him and take Kurama. Madara informed us that Obito would try to capture us one at a time. Remaining together to increase our advantage is imperative.”

“I don’t need protection,” Sasuke’s responded. “What will happen if Obito gets the tailed beast?”

“I didn’t offer to protect you. It is unknown what Obito’s plans for the tailed beasts are.”

Naruto returned at that moment and looked between Sasuke and Gaara. He crossed his arms over his chest. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Wait for Obito to make his move,” Sasuke answered.

Sakura peeked around the corner as she prepared breakfast. Pancakes, rice, eggs, and a tea sounded delicious to her. While mixing the pancake batter, she wondered how they would plan their next move. Obito wanted Naruto’s beast, but why? She didn’t understand the point of causing amnesia for someone and sealing their powers. What could he gain from that? Sakura gazed out of the kitchen window as she drizzled the pancake batter into the warm pan and listened to it sizzle. Her heart still pounded at the mind-blowing first time she enjoyed with Gaara. Other women didn’t get the privilege of sex with a mythical One, and a need burned inside her to express her experience. She needed to visit her best friend.

The blonde kunoichi liked to accept infiltration missions and might still be traveling. Maybe she would check when she went to the hospital later today. Her shift started in two hours. Sakura placed pancake after pancake on a plate and set to work on rice and eggs. Her house smelled wonderful and her stomach growled with anticipation. Fresh fruit would complement their meal. She turned around after placing the last egg onto a plate and turned around, startled to see them all in the kitchen staring at her like hungry lions. 

Naruto sat backward on his chair; arms draped over the top of the back. Gaara and Sasuke leaned against opposite sides of the wall. The Uchiha rested his hand on the butt of his katana. His dark eyes glued to the pancakes. Her redhead kept his arms crossed over his chest in his usual pose. His cyan gaze lingered between her and the bacon. She guessed she’d better not keep them waiting any longer.  The medic already placed out enough plates for herself and company. Sakura set tea and orange juice on the counter then grabbed a plate for Gaara. She moved towards Naruto; his bright eyes widened with happiness. His expression sank a second later when Sakura waltzed past him. She placed the plate on the table and turned to the One.

“Do you want syrup?” she asked. 

Gaara pushed himself off the wall. “Do you have honey?” 

The pinkette turned to her pantry and pulled out a small jar. She glanced at Naruto and Sasuke. “Do you two plan on eating?”

“Aww, you’re not going to fix our plates too?!” Naruto whined. 

He got up from his chair as Sasuke moved towards breakfast. Each grabbed a plate then reached for the syrup. They locked eyes, both of them frowning.

“I saw it first.”

“Act like an adult,” Sasuke responded. “I reached for it first.”

Their childishness made her frown. Twenty something-year-olds acting with such immaturity annoyed her. She knocked their hands off the syrup and grabbed the jar to put syrup on her own pancakes. If they wanted to bicker, she might as well use it. 

“Hey!” Naruto exclaimed. 

“Hush,” Sakura deadpanned after pouring a generous amount of syrup on her pancakes. Once she finished, she handed the jar to Sasuke. “Naruto, he reached for it first.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side Sakura-chan,” Naruto whined.

She chuckled. Sakura placed her plate down then poured herself a glass of orange juice. Gaara stood behind her. Sakura turned and reached to run her fingers through his soft crimson hair. She sat and sliced her pancakes and took a healthy bite. The One took his rightful seat next to her. She noticed he retrieved fresh strawberries from the fridge and sliced them. He laid them on top of his pancakes, then poured a generous amount of the golden honey on top. Sakura watched with curiosity. They sure looked delicious. Gaara noticed her staring and held a piece to her lips.  She chewed and her eyes widened in surprise.

“This is so much better,” Sakura murmured. “How did you know?”

“Because I’ve been eating pancakes since before your existence.”

Sakura rolled her eyes as she dug into her breakfast. After everyone finished eating, and they cleaned the dishes, Sakura took a shower. Today she would be in the ER’s chaos. Naruto and Sasuke would stay at her house. She explained the beat down they’d receive if she discovered they rummaged through her belongings. Gaara accompanied her to work and Sakura pretended he wasn’t there. As soon as the medic clocked in, Shizune ran toward her with a chart. “We have a 24-year-old male with a knife wound to the chest, amputated right arm, and profuse bleeding from a gash on his right thigh. Left leg femur fracture. He’s unconscious.”

“Alright,” Sakura responded, running to prepare the patient’s room. 

She pulled out the traction splint, plenty of gauze, and a plethora of bandages. An oxygen tank stood ready, and she placed two different airways out and a bag-valve mask. They might have to breathe for him. Sakura also laid out a tourniquet because the amputation would require one if it still bled.

Sakura stuck her head out of the doorway. 

“I need a cooler here stat!”

The double doors slammed open with men carrying her patient.  Blood trailed behind him as they hurried.

“Bring him in here!” Sakura called. “Shizune, he’s arrived!”

The three men carrying him dragged him inside and got him on the bed. Sakura pulled scissors from her boot and cut his shirt off. Sakura’s keen eyes observed his shallow breathing. The knife hindered the man’s breathing so Sakura grasped it and healed the wound as she pulled it from his lung. His chest expanded with ease once afterward. Shizune worked on healing his thigh wound so Sakura moved over to his below the elbow amputation. Despite wrapping the stump, the wound still bled. This guy would need blood transfusions. Another nurse took a sample of the patient’s blood so they could determine his blood type. 

“Place his arm in the cooler with the ice,” Sakura instructed the ninja holding the severed arm like the appendage would reach out and choke him. 

The orange haired male darted to the cooler and flung the arm in, making quick work of returning to his spot against the wall. Sakura tightened her tourniquet on the stump until the bleeding stopped. She looked at the patient’s face turning white as a sheet. The medic pulled the back of her glove down; she placed her hand against his forehead: cool and clammy.

“He’s going into hypovolemic shock,” Sakura spoke.

“I’m on it,” Shizune called, placing a blanket over the patient.

Sakura started an IV as their blood nurse, Rikoto, returned with bags of B positive blood in a cooler. Their technicians placed an ID band on him using information from his wallet and his teammates.  Rikoto wrote his blood type on the band as Sakura flushed the IV for patency. She and Rikoto did their required blood administration checks while Shizune worked on his fractured femur. 

“C1 through C7 are aligned,” called one of their medical technicians after checking his neck. 

Shizune strapped the patient in a traction splint in at the hip, down his leg, and underneath his foot. She checked for a pulse on his foot and couldn’t palpate it. She pulled traction, the sound of his heartbeat on the monitor like a timer. More groans came from the patient as the traction splint pulled the fracture straight. Checking again, she found the pulse. Shizune fused the bones back together right after. Gaara watched Sakura’s determination and level-headed demeanor when the patient stopped breathing. She instructed the others working with confidence. Her expertise kept the medical team on target to save the man’s life. After working for about thirty minutes, the patient rested with a reattached limb. 

Sakura’s twelve-hour shift rolled by. As she exited the hospital, her stomach growled from not getting a real lunch. She ate a handful of trail mix in between patients, but they admitted too many critical people. She didn’t see Gaara yet as she walked down the darkening pathway. He met her where it was safer for her to talk with him. She let out a breath, excited for a shower to wash the grime and disease off.  Sakura suddenly whirled around when she detected an unfamiliar chakra behind her. A man with an orange spiraled mask hiding his features stood before her. He rushed her, touched her, and then an extreme pressure surrounded her body as he sucked her into a vortex. Had anyone else walked by, they would have thought their mind imagined the whole scene.

Gaara detected the same presence from before just Sakura’s chakra disappeared. His eyes widened, and he rushed to the location. No one greeted him; even the forestry remained silent. The wind didn’t howl; the animals didn’t make a sound. Gaara’s heartbeat tripled. 

“Sakura!” he shouted, his eyes searching the surroundings. 

Fear put his heart in a vice grip and he whirled around, screaming her name in vain. Someone had kidnapped Sakura.

 


	10. X

Gaara searched for Sakura’s chakra again, his eyes darting over his surroundings for any sign of her. He realized with horror that someone had taken her from the mortal realm. The One rocketed back to Sakura’s home, his speed increasing with every stride. Naruto and Sasuke rushed out to meet him when he arrived. Their serious expressions told Gaara they understood the severity of the situation.

“Sakura,” Sasuke stated.

“Yes. Obito has kidnapped her.”

“What?!” Naruto yelled while clenching his fists. His cerulean orbs flashed with anger. “Where did he take her?!”

“I don’t know.” Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. “However, she is no longer in the human realm.”

“Do you think he took her to the realm of the Ones?!” Naruto demanded. 

He walked up to Gaara and shook his shoulders. “Spit it out Gaara! She’s in danger!” 

That last sentence hit him like a ton of bricks. Sakura could be in danger, but they needed a plan. If they ran in high on emotions, Obito would pick them off like flies.  Naruto stopped shaking Gaara and stepped back.

“Well?!”

“Obito has taken Sakura to his domain located far east within the celestial realm.”

The three men turned to see Madara. Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke couldn’t detect his presence despite his close vicinity. His red gaze bore into them with immense, unmatched power.

“Madara, you must take us to Obito’s domain.”

“Madara Uchiha?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes, I am Madara Uchiha, creator of the Uchiha clan.” 

Omnipotence echoed in Madara’s voice, but it didn’t faze the younger Uchiha. Sasuke jogged toward him. Despite Madara founding the Uchiha and radiating a god-like aura, Sasuke showed no wonder or respect. His dark gaze remained on Madara and the older Uchiha held it.

“How did Obito escape me?” 

Madara also crossed his arms over his chest. 

“When you used Amaterasu, Obito used Kamui, a space-time ninjutsu that allows him to go to another dimension combined with substitution jutsu.”

Sasuke’s face darkened, his pride nicked from his blunder. The amused smirk on Madara’s face increased his annoyance, and he drew his sword.

“It is your fault for not paying attention.” Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. “Stop this foolishness. What sense does it make to die now, never having fixed your mistake?”

“I make no mistakes.” The brunette still slid his sword back in its hilt. “This was a miscalculation.”

“Isn’t that a mistake?” Naruto questioned, scratching his head. 

“Sakura is the concern, not Sasuke,” Gaara reminded Naruto while giving him a stern look.

Madara locked eyes with Gaara. 

“It is irresponsible to run into Obito’s trap over a mere mortal.”

Gaara’s eyes darkened. “I will not abandon her even if it means Obito wins.”

Madara remained silent. He pictured her face. Cascading curly black hair, dark eyes that matched his, and tanned skin. He could see the dimples in her cheeks when she flashed him her bright smile. Her laughter rang in his ears like a gentle melody and a strange sensation filled his being. He had been in the same predicament as Gaara many eons ago only he could not save Kaira, his daughter. He suffered after her death, creating the Jinchuriki and planning to use them to wipe out the entire filthy human race for their grave mistake. One person deterred him from his rage, but they hadn’t spoken in over a century.

“Madara take us to the dimension now!” Naruto shouted, bringing the much older male out of his thoughts.

“Very well.”

The tomoe in his Sharingan began to spin, and it sucked them into a black hole. Gaara closed his eyes as the powerful pulling sensation engulfed him. It lasted for less than ten seconds then they came to an abrupt halt. Naruto stumbled away and puked, coughing on his hands and knees.

“I forgot how terrible that trip is.” He chuckled and wiped his mouth.

Sasuke said nothing, but his legs were wobbling. Madara turned to face them. 

“I will not assist you in your battle. It is the job of the Jinchuriki to keep the realms safe. Failure is not an option.”

With that, he vanished. Gaara’s eyes surveyed the whiteness of the One Realm and realized how much he hated it. Being in the human realm, he witnessed atmosphere change from one extreme to the other. The ivory hue of snow blanketing the ground, to the pastel colors of flowers waking from their chilled slumber, then the dancing tangerine and crimson leaves drifted to their earthly destination. He could smell the pine trees and rub his hand along its rough bark. This place dulled the senses, eliminating all but sight and sound. Yet no sound reached their ears and nothing surrounded them but blinding whiteness.

Gaara focused and searched for Sakura’s chakra. He brightened when it flickered hundreds of miles away.

Get her back to me Gaara.

The Shukaku growled with irritation, ready to tear anyone who kept Sakura from them to shreds. He and Sasuke sprinted away. Naruto stood on shaky legs and stumbled after them.

“Wait for me, guys!”

Gaara reached for Obito’s chakra, yet sensed nothing near Sakura. He realized their enemy most likely laid a trap for them to kidnap Naruto then himself. They were at a disadvantage because no one except Madara understood or witnessed Obito’s power. If Madara wanted them to destroy Obito, he must have believed they held the strength to do so.

* * *

Sakura groaned and sat up. She took a deep breath and studied her surroundings through bleary eyes. She was in a dark and dank cave. The sound of water dripping echoed around her. Her back screamed with discomfort from lying on the hard rocky surface. How did she get here? Green orbs searched for an exit and saw nothing surrounding her except inky blackness. Despite the blackened sky, the area still seemed well lit with no light. The kunoichi tried to stand but a wave of nausea forced her to her knees. Sakura closed her eyes and willed the sick taste entering her mouth away. Once the waves slowed, she stood up straight. She remembered some man with an orange mask pulled her into a vortex on her walk home from the hospital. Sakura noticed a little black band on her wrist and she tried to pull it off. She blinked in confusion when it didn’t budge. She attempted to strengthen her pull by channeling chakra into her hand. Her eyes widened when she couldn’t. She lost the ability to channel it. 

The bracelet was a chakra dampener. Sakura stood still for a few moments and breathed while counting back from ten. Her emotions were boiling over. Frustration at her damsel in distress state and realization that Gaara and Naruto would walk into this trap to save her made her angry. Naruto would never turn his back on his friends even if it meant losing his life. 

Sakura opened her eyes and shouted, “Where are you, Obito?!”

Her voice echoed off the rough walls. She strode forward after a few moments and stopped when she felt a presence behind her.

“Hello, Sakura.”

The spiraled orange mask stood a few feet away. He wore a black cloak with red and white clouds on them. Gloves covered his hands and she couldn’t see any features other than spiky brunette locks. 

 “Where am I?!”

“You are in the realm of the Ones.”

“If you think you’ll get Naruto because you have me, you’re mistaken!”

The man switched his weight from one leg to the other. “My name is Obito Uchiha. Have you heard of me?”

This man is the one who tried to steal the Tailed Beast from Naruto and caused Gaara so much pain. She knew he’d want Gaara’s too so what did Obito have planned next? She voiced this question.

“He is the first target. I will gather all the Jinchuriki and take their beasts.”

Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Why?”

“My plan will stop the wars and bloodshed humans constantly return to. They kill, steal, and lie for monetary and minuscule gain. I will become host to the Ten-Tails, the combination of all nine Tailed Beasts, and cast Infinite Tsukuyomi, a jutsu reflected off the moon allowing the entire population to remain locked in genjutsu.”

Sakura couldn’t believe her ears. He planned to put the entire human race in genjutsu? True peace required free will. The pinkette switched to intel mode since she couldn’t attack and escape. 

“Why are you wearing a mask?” Sakura questioned. “What’s the purpose for it?”

Obito was silent for a moment. “I suppose I don’t need it anymore.”

Sakura’s curiosity piqued as the man removed his mask. The right half had a crushing injury that disfigured his face with the Sharingan gleaming in his left eye. How could someone with one Sharingan be more powerful than Sasuke? 

“So, what now?” Sakura questioned.

“They are arriving in a few minutes.”

Sakura’s heart beat faster as she wracked her brain for a plan of attack. Obito waved before disappearing in that spiraling vortex he had pulled her through, no doubt to intervene. She sat on the damp rocks before closing her eyes to analyze the situation. First, she needed to remove the bracelet. Even if she removed it, they had to assume Obito had a plan for every scenario. Sakura studied the markings on the side and realized this was similar to the chakra dampener they used on prisoners in the Leaf. She had practiced escaping them to prepare for a previous mission. The kunoichi stood once more, pulled her tresses into a high bun, and attempted to shift her chakra through her network again. The first step proved the hardest. She needed to start a hint of her chakra flow to pulse it into weak spots in the bracelet. After completing her hand signs, she pushed hard to trigger her chakra movement. The process took at least half an hour, but they were on a time crunch; she had to move fast.

* * *

Gaara detected Sakura’s weak chakra close by. As they rushed through the empty whiteness of the One’s Realm, it morphed into scenery. First, a blue sky and lush grass; soon their surroundings manifested like Earth’s. Gaara had never seen this before. The grass’s rich scent reached his nostrils as small birds and other wildlife scurried out of the way.

“What is this?!” Naruto shouted at Gaara.

“I’ve seen nothing like this.”

Gaara refocused on their task; he picked up his pace, maroon tresses whipping back from his increase in speed. Soon a looming cave came into view and they skidded to a halt. Gaara caught wisps of Sakura’s chakra inside and watched as Naruto headed for the entrance.

“Let’s go!”

“Stop being impatient Naruto,” Sasuke chastised. 

Obito appeared a second later on top of the cave opening. 

“Welcome.”

Naruto fell into a defensive stance, his sky-blue eyes dancing with anger. “Where is Sakura?! Tell me right now!”

“She is fine.” 

“You will not escape me this time,” Sasuke stated while drawing his sword.

Obito chuckled before jumping and landing in the ankle-high grass. 

“We’ll see.”

Obito’s Sharingan spun and Naruto doubled over in pain, his hands gripping the sides of his head. He took a few shaky steps forward before crying out in agony.

“Naruto, what’s wrong?!” Gaara demanded while running toward him.

“Kurama, he’s fighting to get out!”

Obito must have thrown the Nine-Tails into a frenzy. If he broke free while out of control, Kurama would destroy everything in his path. Gaara turned to Sasuke. 

“Assist with your Sharingan.”

Sasuke ignored him and sprinted toward Obito. He summoned a large fuma shuriken mid-stride and pitched it at Obito, but his target dodged. Despite Obito’s quick maneuver, he got sliced in half because of the second shuriken hidden in the first’s shadow. Sasuke smirked, but it vanished when Obito’s halves changed into a split log. Substitution jutsu. Sasuke scanned his surroundings as his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated. 

Gaara ran to Naruto’s side. “Fight Naruto!”

“I’m trying!” he shouted back, falling to his knees.

Red chakra seeped from him, and his skin began to peel off, revealing reddish black chakra flowing underneath. Tail after tail emerged as his canines sharpened. Long ears appeared on top of his head and when he turned towards Gaara, he didn’t look like Naruto anymore. His eyes had turned white and his mouth more animalistic than ever. Gaara increased the distance between them before summoning his sand. Gaara knew that in this state, Naruto wouldn’t be able to control his beast. Naruto launched himself in Gaara’s direction. He dodged with a millisecond to spare. Naruto’s outstretched claws tore his jacket and sliced his chest. The intense burning of the Kyuubi’s chakra stung the wound. he watched Naruto plow hundreds of feet into the woods before using the chakra cloak to grab two trees. He used them like a slingshot and rocketed towards him again. Gaara held up his hands and a thick cover of sand floated like a shield in front of him. 

“Sand Drizzle.”

The sand formed huge projectiles that shot toward Naruto, but he dodged them with ease. Gaara once again was evading the large claws of the chakra cloak. The power behind the blow was enough to cause a gust of wind that uprooted many of the nearby trees. Rocks, debris, and animals went flying. Naruto whirled around to Gaara and roared, causing another monstrous blast of wind. Gaara erected a wall with his sand as a shield but shifted from behind it seconds before Naruto crashed into it. A sonic boom roared around them. He heard repeated attempts of the Kyuubi cloak fighting to break through it. After the third hit, the wall cracked. Gaara could feel the Shukaku rumbling inside him.

If that damn Kyuubi wants a fight, I’ll show him just how powerful we are!

Gaara agreed and siphoned the Shukaku’s power. His mind tingled as he dug into the Shukaku’s chakra. While Gaara faced off with Naruto, Sasuke skidded to a halt and activated his next attack. 

“Amaterasu!”

The black looming fire ignited and began to torch everything in its path. Sasuke knew how futile this attack was because of Obito’s dimension-shifting jutsu. Sasuke noticed when used Kamui, it took longer than if he moved a weapon. He discovered he didn’t allow attacks to pass through and Sasuke surmised it was because he couldn’t make his body intangible while teleporting. Just like he suspected, Obito used Kamui to dodge kunai and Sasuke rushed him with Chidori buzzing in his hands. Obito dodged which halted his shift, but Sasuke followed and his attack moved through him. 

“It seems you’ve discovered my weakness, but will your attack land?”

Sasuke grit his teeth, but otherwise did not respond. He realized that Obito was just dodging his attacks. He understood now how Obito operated and he wouldn’t escape him much longer. 

Meanwhile, Gaara jumped back, panting with exhaustion. Blood poured from his forehead and his broken left arm hung useless at his side. His chest heaved as he locked eyes with the creature his friend had become. At this rate, he would have to give the Shukaku full control to defeat his friend, but the Shukaku was not an ally. It would continue to rampage, killing Naruto and anyone else it saw fit. He didn’t have many options.

“Looks like you need some assistance.”

He turned to the seven other Ones ready for battle. Yugito, the holder of the Two-Tails and the One of Confidence gave him a solemn look and nodded. The One of Stubbornness had his arms crossed over his chest, his bright crimson hair making him stand out. Did Madara send them to help defeat Obito? Gaara turned his attention back to Naruto when he heard a deep roar. Four of the other Ones ran over to assist Sasuke while the other three got ready to battle Naruto.

“I always believed he’s still alive,” the One of Optimism, Fu said while getting into a fighting stance. 

Gaara nodded, and they all launched towards the rampaging One.

* * *

Sakura had finally gotten the bracelet off and her chakra pulsed through her. So many powerful chakras lined the battlefield. Obito would not win. She could sense Sasuke and four others attacking him. She let out a gasp when Naruto’s chakra pierced through her body, the Kyuubi cloak. In that stage, he was uncontrollable. The only way they stopped him last time was with Yamato’s jutsu. Sakura searched for an exit. She ran hard, her footsteps echoing against the walls of the cave. She turned toward a bright light once she spotted it. Obito wasn’t trying to hold her; he just needed to lure Gaara and Naruto there. 

She skidded to a stop outside.  after her eyes adjusted, the scene before her left her in awe. The other Ones were helping them fight. There were two different battles going on: over to the Far East Sasuke battled Obito with four Ones in Tailed Beast mode. Sakura spotted the red chakra of the Kyuubi cloak and recognized Gaara’s Shukaku form. Her breath caught in her throat at all the injuries those fighting sustained. She needed to rely on her medic side first before focusing on strength. She ran over to a One in battle with Naruto once the Kyuubi cloak threw him hundreds of feet. He tried to sit up and failed, his ebony locks shifting over his face. He breathed hard; one eye closed as he tried to get to his feet. Sakura sprinted toward him and kneeled. Her hands searched for injuries; she found a huge gash on his side and his breath was coming in shallow gasps. From the bruised on his chest, she guessed he was suffering from a lung contusion. That meant damage to his lungs that prevent proper oxygen exchange and caused them to fill with blood and fluid. If she didn’t help him, the injury would deprive his body of adequate oxygen to survive, leading to death. 

He coughed up blood. “Sakura Haruno. Please, don’t worry about me. I do not require your help.”

“Yes, you do. What’s your name?”

Sakura snatched the injured male and dodged large rocks Naruto launched in their direction. She bounded through the remaining trees to somewhere safer. The medic continued to treat him, first starting with his lungs. She used her chakra to heal the contusion, separated the blood and fluid, then shifted them back where they belonged. Next, Sakura repaired the gash on his side.

“I am the One of Charm,” he said easier now that his lungs could expand. “My name is Utakata.”

“You’re fixed up now. Get back out there.” 

Sakura assisted him to his feet. Utakata nodded, winked, and headed into the heat of battle. Sakura scanned the war for other comrades who may need medical assistance. The Kyuubi slammed through the woods and stopped about twenty feet away after a giant red ape attacked it. It got up, paused, and turned to analyze her.

“Shit.”

Her heartbeat tripled as Naruto roared and launched himself at her. 


	11. XI

Sakura dodged just as a whirlwind of power burst past her. The Kyuubi’s power turned her body 180 degrees when it bolted past her. She skidded to a halt before turning to face her friend. Sakura didn’t know why Naruto was in a rampage. Before it was because his anger allowed the Nine-Tails to take over, but they were allies now.

“How did he get like this?!” Sakura shouted at Gaara.

“Obito! Sakura you need to get away!”

Her powerlessness reminded her of her gennin days. Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed, and she found her resolve. Back then, she had no medic skills to keep people alive or monstrous strength to demolish their enemies. Although her physical power proved futile against Naruto, as did all of the Ones’ abilities, this time it would be different. She wouldn’t give up. Her gaze returned to Naruto. He may kill her if she stayed his focus of attention. A dark-skinned man wearing sunglasses ran towards Naruto.

“What’s going on with you, fool ya fool?”

Sakura blinked at the strange way the older man talked and as she attempted to increase the distance between her and Naruto, she saw him take out seven swords. He didn’t hold them in his hands; he held them in the joints of his body, like the crook of his elbow and behind his knees. That was the strangest thing she had ever seen, but she couldn’t dwell on it because Naruto was about to launch himself after her. Her feet moved like a bat out of hell toward a safer area. Naruto didn’t follow. 

She whirled around and witnessed the man with numerous swords attacking him. He was nimble despite the awkward stance required to hold so many swords. Utakata blew on a pipe that emitted bubbles. They floated toward Naruto and Bee while he blew a larger one that encased the sunglasses guy. The first smaller ones exploded when Utakata lifted two fingers. The ground shook from their power. Sakura had seen nothing like it. When the smoke cleared, the Four-Tails Cloak had no damage and his focus hadn’t shifted from the sunglasses guy either. The four monstrous tails bashed against the bubble protecting him.

“Killer B!” Utakata shouted. “It won’t hold!”

“Where is Yamato?!” a blonde woman with serious dark eyes called while her nails sharpened into claws.

Her sky-blue colored tail with inky black markings swirled behind her as she sprinted after Naruto. She attempted to slash him, but one of the four tails swatted her away with ease. It threw her through dozens of trees with such force Sakura was sure she might need medical attention. The woman returned within seconds instead, her fingers moved into hand signs and when she jumped, she transformed into a giant feline churning with powerful chakra. Her mouth opened, revealing an enormous fireball. She launched it; Naruto’s tails blocked, but it was enough to send him careening hundreds of feet away. 

Sakura glanced at Gaara. He had transformed into his partial beast. His chakra skyrocketed with his new form. She deduced Naruto’s power exceeded that of the other Ones. They also wanted to subdue him, not kill him, which reduced the attacks they could use. Two of the Jinchuriki were down. Sasuke and Obito remained locked in fierce combat. She frowned, knowing Sasuke didn’t give a shit about Naruto. He just wanted to defeat Obito to save his own pride. The medic ran to a woman propped against a tree with a broken leg. She had multiple bleeding lacerations on her face and a gash on her upper right thigh. Sakura set to work, first reaching for the broken leg. She would have to set it back into its correct place before she could mend it. The woman opened tangerine colored orbs just as Sakura reached her. 

“I need to set your leg back into place before I can heal it. It will hurt.”

“Can’t be that bad,” she breathed with a tired smile. “I’m Fu.”

“I’m Sakura. It’s nice to meet you.”

She gave a sharp tug without warning. Fu hissed and grit her teeth. Her breath came in shallow gasps. “Shit.”

Sakura healed her leg before moving to the gash on her thigh and then her face. Fu stood, flexed her hands open then closed before smiling at Sakura

“You’re awesome.”

She sprinted back into the action. Wings emerged from her shoulder blades and she rocketed toward Sasuke and Obito. A man covered from head to toe in armor kneed Obito in the stomach just as he dodged Sasuke’s katana. Although they’d discovered how to attack Obito, Naruto still was the biggest problem. Once Naruto regained control, they could finish the assault together. The more people, the less success he’d have at using Kamui. Failure was not an option. The medic wracked her brain and remembered the blonde woman asking where Yamato was. He must be an ally who could subdue Naruto. They needed to contact Madara but he stayed away from the fight. He didn’t like to get his hands dirty. Sakura dashed into the woods, barging through low bushes and jumping over high ones. Birds scattered at each branch she landed on. Sakura discovered a clearing and glanced up at the sky. 

“Madara!” she yelled. “I know you’re watching!”

Silence answered her. 

“Get out here! We can’t win this without your help!”

Still nothing. Sakura growled and opened her mouth to yell louder. God or not, he had a responsibility to this realm. The least he could do was assist those he tasked with defending it.

“Sakura Haruno.”

She turned to face him. His chakra left a heavy presence in the air so thick it made breathing difficult. Madara’s fixed stare made goosebumps rise on her skin. No matter. She needed Yamato’s whereabouts now. 

“Can Yamato help Naruto?”

“He is a wood user,” Madara answered. “Wood users can control Tailed Beasts.”

“Where is he?”

Madara’s dark brows furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. “In the human realm… with him.”

“Who’s him?!” Sakura demanded. “Please, take me to him!”

“You will go alone.”

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know what Yamato looks like!”

“That is your issue,” came the chilling response. 

Sakura blinked at his blunt words. She tried remaining respectful to his position, but she didn’t have the time or patience to coddle someone of his celestial status. 

 “You’re a little too powerful to be acting so childish. If you want us to win, help me and put away whatever issue you have with the person Yamato is with.”

“Do you know who you’re talking to, child?” 

He stepped toward her, but Sakura stood her ground despite the hard thumping of her heart. What happened between him and this person he didn’t want to see? Sakura detected Madara would rather avoid them, meaning facing them may prove beneficial. 

“I do.” Sakura locked eyes with the First Uchiha. “The most powerful being in the universe. Someone who is not a coward.”

Madara paused then held out a gloved hand. Sakura grasped it, and he pulled her into his body, locking an arm around her waist. 

“Hold on.”

Sakura’s insides plummeted to her toes, and she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t hold her eyes open from the pressure either. Seconds later they halted as if they hit a brick wall. Sakura opened her eyes and placed her hands on her knees, wheezing as a wave of nausea overtook her. She slowed her breathing and closed her eyes again, willing the nausea away. After a few moments, she could stand straight. Madara smug expression showed he enjoyed her discomfort. Sakura’s eyes shifted to study her surroundings. They were in a heavily wooded area that seemed like it was many miles from civilization. This area wasn’t near Konoha she believed. The trees here were different. Sakura turned green eyes to Madara who began to walk the path without a word. Sakura followed suit. The fallen branches and twigs crunched underneath their feet. They traveled through the thick trees to an elaborate and humongous wood cabin. 

The cherry wood cabin had beautiful hedges lining the front of the windows garnished with an array of colorful flowers. Sakura wouldn’t have minded living there herself. She dashed forward but paused when Madara leaned against a tree and looked away. 

“You’re not coming?” 

“No,” was his short answer. “Return to me once you’ve retrieved Yamato.”

Sakura shook her head. She didn’t have time to argue with this celestial being that needed to grow up and face whatever situation he was trying to avoid. The medic ran to the door and knocked hard. 

“Yamato?” she called. “Please, I need to talk to you!”

She knocked harder. Sakura placed an ear to the door, listening for any signs of life from within the cabin. All was quiet. Sakura reached for the door handle and twisted it. It was unlocked to her surprise. She swung it open and entered. 

“Hello?”

Her voice echoed off the well-furnished walls. A large blue and gray rug covered a majority of what she believed was the living room. A beat-up chair sat behind the rug, and the empty fireplace within a far wall showed proof of use. Sakura noticed a mounted elk head resting above the fireplace. 

“I wasn’t expecting any guests today.”

She faced the rich voice and saw a man standing in the home’s threshold. The first thing Sakura noted was how handsome he was. His tanned skin reminded her of someone with Native American roots. Long, silky chestnut hair filtered past his shoulders. She admired his strong features, angular jaw, and high cheekbones. His build was lean but muscled. He gazed at her through dark eyes.

“Are you Yamato?” Sakura questioned.

“No,” he answered with a smile. “I’m Hashirama. And you are?”

“I’m Sakura Haruno. I’m sorry to barge in, but we really need his help. The Ones are battling Obito. Naruto has lost control of his tailed-beast and is attacking his comrades. Madara told me that Yamato is a wood user and can suppress the tailed-beast.”

Sakura guessed Hashirama may be the person Madara refused to see. If he was Madara’s acquaintance, he was well aware of the celestial beings. Sakura didn’t want to spend time explaining the situation when time was running out.

“Madara revealed this to you?” Hashirama sat down on the couch. He motioned for Sakura to take a seat. “Obito is causing the issue?”

“Yes.”

Hashirama shook his head. “I always had high hopes for him, but he lost his light after Rin’s death.”

“Who’s Rin?” Sakura asked while situating herself next to the older male.

“His lover,” he answered. 

Sakura listened intently to Hashirama recounting Obito’s history. It sounded like history repeated itself with Gaara when he thought he had lost Naruto. Their situations were so similar, it was uncanny. She noticed Hashirama about to say something but he paused. He sprinted to the door and flung it open. Sakura followed, wondering what had gotten his attention. Hashirama ran down the wooden steps and stopped a few feet from the woods. 

“Madara?! You’re here?!”

Madara did not meet his gaze. His eyes remained shut. “Yes.”

Hashirama laughed. It was pure joy. “How have you been?! I wish you would visit more often!”

“Tch,” Madara scoffed. “I do not wish to see you. The only reason I am here is because the girl asked me to bring her to Yamato.”

Hashirama shook his head and walked closer to Madara. His eyes shot open then, and he glared at the other man.

“That’s not true. You’d handle the situation yourself even though you prefer not to get involved. I noticed you flared your chakra, too. I wouldn’t have detected your presence otherwise.”

Hashirama reached out to touch Madara’s shoulder, but he shoved his hand away and stepped back. “Do not touch me.”

“Madara,” Hashirama whispered. “I didn’t leave to spite you. You know why I left.”

“No, I don’t,” Madara spat. “Please enlighten me.”

Hashirama remained quiet for a moment before staring off into the distance. “I couldn’t stand that place. It was draining the life from me. I needed somewhere green and beautiful. I asked you to come with me.”

“And just leave the Ones to do whatever they desired?” Madara’s eyebrows furrowed with anger. “You’re no fool, you knew I couldn’t do that. You understood what it would mean to me if you left, yet you did anyway and failed to live up to the standards I had for you.”

Sakura didn’t want to interrupt, but maybe Hashirama didn’t know. “The realm has an area just as green and beautiful as Earth.”

Hashirama’s eyes widened. 

“Did you know this Madara?”

“I created it,” he answered. 

“For me?” Hashirama pressed.

The eldest Uchiha remained silent. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at Hashirama. Hashirama’s face grew darker, and he strode toward Madara. Sakura’s eyebrows shot up when he enveloped Madara in a hug. Madara didn’t fight it. He grew stiff and his face hardened. 

“Get off,” he commanded. 

“If you wanted me to, you would have made me,” Hashirama argued. “I still love you; you know that.”

“I don’t know- "

Sakura’s jaw dropped when Hashirama leaned down to kiss Madara. Nimble fingers tangled into the Sharingan user’s thick locks and he pushed him up against the tree. Her face tinted, and she held her hand to her face, trying to ignore her thoughts of how hot their encounter was. She needed to focus! 

Holy shit!

Madara at first didn’t respond, but soon his hands moved from his sides. He grasped Hashirama’s waist and pulled him close. They broke for air.

“Return with me,” Madara spoke while searching Hashirama’s eyes. Deep longing echoed in his voice. 

Hashirama looked around at his home. His gaze returned to his lover. “I will.”

A few moments later, rustling sounded from the woods. Hashirama, Madara, and one shocked female turned around. Spiky, brown hair shifted with the breeze. His eyes were so dark and large, it almost looked unnatural. His blank expression bounced between Madara and Hashirama.

“Has something happened?” he questioned.

“Yes,” Hashirama answered. “We are leaving now.”

“Bad enough to need both of us?” Yamato adjusted the pack on his left shoulder.

“It could be,” Sakura responded.

His sharp gaze turned over to meet hers and he nodded.

* * *

Gaara retreated just as the ground split underneath him. Naruto’s unmatched strength worried him, but his inability to sense Sakura troubled him more. Had she left the realm of the Ones, and if so, why would Madara transport her elsewhere? Her death was the second alternative and he couldn’t bear the thought, but as logic overpowered panic in his mind, Gaara realized the two beings who would cause her harm had gotten locked in battle. However, they wouldn’t stay occupied for long. Yugito was down and Utakata’s new injuries would prove fatal if not treated. The Kyuubi Cloak got back to its feet each time it got knocked down.

Suddenly he felt her presence again. His heart relaxed, realizing his woman had a plan. If Madara helped her, and he was the only one capable of transporting humans between realms, he must have agreed with her idea. Gaara turned his attention back on the rampaging Naruto. A loud roar emitted from him that vibrated Gaara’s bones. He noticed Sakura running with Yamato and Hashirama. Gaara blinked in surprise. He hadn’t seen Hashirama in over five hundred years. They must have been in a deep hole for Madara to retrieve him.  Yamato performed hand signs; limber wood branches sprouted around the Kyuubi cloak’s limbs and each individual tail. More of them wrapped around its neck, torso, and legs, angering it further. A shrill roar echoed through the valley. Hashirama rushed forward beside Yamato.

“Hokage Style Elder Jutsu! Tenth Edict on Enlightenment!”

Hashirama sprinted towards the mini Kyuubi and placed his hand against his chest. Blue chakra surrounded his hand as he jumped back and slammed his other hand against the ground. Eleven pillars erupted around Naruto. Each one had black pointed objects jutting from them. Hashirama’s hand that was connected to chakra string rose higher. The Kyuubi cloak began to recede, showing Naruto’s body covered in burns. Naruto’s screams began to replace the Kyuubi’s and Sakura’s heart wrenched at the sound. It started at his fingertips and worked its way towards his torso.  Sakura’s heart raced. Gaara ran to her, and she buried her face in his chest, wishing her closest friend’s screams away. Excruciating pain echoed in his shrieks. 

When Naruto fell silent, Sakura opened her eyes. She gasped and scrambled to Naruto. She caught him just as the wood jutsu released him. Sakura laid him on the ground, unzipped his jacket, and pulled it off him. Her face contorted into confusion when her healing jutsu didn’t work, but then she remembered. Last time this happened, she couldn’t heal the chakra injuries from the Kyuubi.  She needed to intensify her chakra’s strength. Powerful humming chakra surrounded her healing hands and Sakura doubled down

“We’ve must capture Obito,” Gaara spoke. “Sakura can take care of Naruto.”

“I’ll hold him still first!” Killer B rapped. “Then we’ll show him the worse!”

Sakura’s eyebrows raised at the man’s horrible rhyming. She focused her attention back to Naruto’s severe injuries. She placed her hands against Naruto’s chest. The skin there had grown back. Naruto’s breath came in gasps. His eyes remained shut and his face curled into a grimace.

“Hang on Naruto!” 

Hashirama skidded to a halt next to Killer B. “I need you to use your Octopus Hold.”

“The Octopus Hold?” Killer B held up his right thumb. “Man, you got it! That move is cold!”

Hashirama nodded and adjusted his red armor before running over to the battle. “You, back away! We’ve got a plan!”

Sasuke surveyed the newcomer. “I don’t need your assistance.”

“Never take your eyes off your opponent.”

Sasuke turned back to face Obito and got swirled into Kamui. 


	12. XII

Hashirama skidded to a halt. “Bee can’t use his jutsu if Obito has your friend trapped.”

Gaara glanced at the long-haired male. “Fu and Roshi have gotten sucked into his vortex, too. How do we get them out?”

“Obito has to let them out,” Hashirama explained. He paused, gaze flickering to Madara. “Is there another way?”

Madara remained silent. After a few moments, a nonchalant expression crossed his features. “I can disarm Obito and he will release the others once his chakra gets too depleted to hold them there.”

Sakura glared at Madara. “Then why did we get Hashirama and you let us get torn to shreds?!”

Hashirama let out a huff, but it wasn’t of frustration. “This doesn’t surprise me. Now that I think about it, you can control the Tailed Beasts. You could have fixed this whole thing!”

Madara shrugged.

“This situation is below my need for involvement.”

With that, he launched toward Obito, who readied himself for the attack. The others stood back and watched the intense battle. Obito tried to use Kamui, but even when he did, Madara knocked him off his feet, sending him catapulting through the bushes with only the trees to slow him down. Madara didn’t give Obito time to get his wits about him before attacking again.

“Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!”

Sakura, who had just finished healing Naruto watched in awe as a giant wall of fire engulfed the forest. The magnificent scorching heat almost burned her skin even from hundreds of feet away. She studied Madara as he continued the attack.

“He’s powerful,” she murmured. Her attention returned to Naruto when she heard him groan. He jumped up, putting a hand to his head with a pained expression. Sakura gave him a relieved smile. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“What happened?” Naruto surveyed his surroundings and saw Madara fighting Obito with his younger brother struggling to keep up. “Madara is fighting?! I can’t believe it!”

Naruto got to shaky feet. “I’m gonna help them!”

“Hold it!” Sakura yelled. Naruto looked at her with surprise written on his face. “Do you see anyone else jumping in to help him?! If you jump in, you’ll just get in his way!”

“But…”

“No buts,” she snapped. “I may have healed you, but you still don’t have your full strength back.”

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, but can ya at least tell me what happened? All I remember is we saw Obito and then everything else is blank.”

“The Nine Tails,” she whispered. “By the time I came out here, you were already in the Nine-Tails cloak and you couldn’t control yourself. It was like the Nine-Tails had taken over.”

Cerulean orbs flashed. “Obito must have done something to Kurama with his Sharingan for that to happen! Me and Kurama are friends!”

Naruto sat down and closed his eyes. “I’m gonna talk to him.”

Naruto slowed his breathing and relaxed. When he opened his eyes, he stood before Kurama. The gigantic orange fox was lying on his stomach arms circling around Naruto. His crimson orbs locked on him and the deep rumble that always emitted from him reached Naruto's keen ears.

“Obito turned me against you with the Sharingan,” Kurama explained. “That disgusting fool. He will pay.”

“I knew you wouldn’t take over without someone making you. Madara is fighting him right now without any help from anyone.”

“I’m not surprised,” Kurama mused. “He’s powerful enough to face all the Tailed Beasts and subdue us all.”

Naruto closed his eyes again and opened them to find himself back in the Realm of the Ones. Someone yanked his arm and pulled away just as a huge boulder crashed where he sat. A large crater remained when the dust cleared. He looked up to see Sakura pulling him to safety.

“Why didn’t you wait until after the battle was over to talk to him?!” she shouted at him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I guess I should have.” He looked around. “Where is Sasuke?”

“He got sucked into Obito’s Kamui along with Fu and Roshi.”

Naruto looked up to see Gaara standing next to… Hashirama and Yamato?! What were they doing here? Sakura filled him in about how she summoned Madara to help stop Naruto’s rampage. His face grew tight as he listened.

“So that’s why he called you guys!”

Hashirama nodded and turned his gaze back to the battle. A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. “I think he just wants to show off, always trying to demonstrate how powerful he is. He won’t let Obito get the better of him.”

Sakura noticed the fond smile crossing the dark-skinned male’s face as he watched Madara and her heart melted. Madara tried to act cold and logical, but he couldn’t hide his love for Hashirama no matter how he tried to fight it. He was angry because Hashirama left; it wouldn’t have mattered if he didn’t care about him. Sakura tried to keep her mind focused instead of almost drooling over their relationship.

Gaara came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid a gentle kiss on her temple. “Did Obito hurt you?”

“No, he didn’t,” Sakura answered as she turned around to allow her back to press against his chest.

“Good.”

Obito fell to the ground with a thud. The fight had torn his robe to shreds. He ripped his mask from his face and tossed it away, his breath coming in deep gasps. The difference in power between Obito and Madara proved greater than Sakura imagined. Still, their enemy stood. 

“I won’t let you defeat me, brother,” Obito stated.

The corner of Madara’s mouth curved upward. “You know your minuscule power is nothing compared to mine. Your trickery won’t work this time.”

It was at that moment that Madara’s eyes turned a deep, ringed amethyst color with no white sclera. Sakura had seen nothing like it before. “What happened to his eyes?”

“He’s using the Rinnegan,” Gaara explained. “It’s the most powerful of all ocular jutsus. “

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms underneath her breasts. What a child! Madara made Sakura think Yamato was the only person capable of stopping Naruto. A smile tugged at her lips. She bet his desire to see Hashirama made him refuse to get involved. 

Madara hauled Obito up by the front of his shirt, a wicked smile crossing his features. “Your fun is over. This ends now.”

“This was your plan!” Obito sputtered. “Are you going to kill me after I’ve done what you asked?!”

“I will.”

“Because Hashirama is here now like you desired?!”

Madara’s features darkened. “He has nothing to do with it.”

Obito grew angry.

“He has everything to do with it! He’s the reason you created this plan! I still don’t understand why you wanted Gaara to believe Naruto died, but I understand now! Hashirama left and you refused to allow anyone else happiness!”

Madara raised his fist to strike Obito. “You know nothing!”

Just as he brought it down, Madara got punched in the jaw and knocked a few hundred feet away. Hashirama stood there, breathing heavy, fist locked in the position where he had connected with Madara’s jaw. His dark brows furrowed in anger. He stood hunched over, but then he straightened. The Wood User sprinted to Madara, forcing him on his back as he tried to sit up. Hashirama straddled his waist and pinned his arms next to his head.

“Tell me Obito is lying!” he shouted in his face. “Tell me you’re not so childish!”

Madara remained silent and refused to meet Hashirama’s gaze. Hashirama growled before using his knees to hold down his arms so he could force Madara to look at him. Madara still tried to avoid his gaze. That was answer enough.

“You shouldn’t have left,” Madara mumbled.

Hashirama let out a breath. “Well, I suppose that means I need to stay.” He turned to look over his shoulder at Yamato. “What do you say? I understand you have known nothing but Earth, but we can make this place home.”

A smile broke out on Yamato’s face. “I will go wherever you want. You are my teacher. I owe you my life for saving it and extending your powers to me.”

Hashirama returned his gaze to Madara. His fingers brushed through those coarse locks he always loved. He couldn’t believe Madara planned something like this because he left. He’d never known him to do something so immature, the fool. At least now the battle was over.

“You owe Obito an apology,” Hashirama told him.

Madara’s face crinkled with disgust. “I am not sorry for what I’ve done.”

“You were acting like a toddler!”

“Tch,” he muttered. “Get off me.”

“No,” Hashirama responded. He leaned down and captured his mouth.

Madara didn’t fight like he did the first time. He reached a gloved hand up to lock behind his lover’s neck and wrapped his other arm around his waist, pulling him down more on top of him. Hashirama felt Madara pressing his tongue against his lips, begging… no demanding entrance. He was just as stubborn and dominant as Hashirama remembered. Hashirama’s heart warmed.  Madara’s fingers slid underneath his armor.

He pulled away from his mouth. “Not here.”

“You will build us a home here, just like you did in the human realm,” Madara instructed while running his hands over Hashirama’s thigh. “I will make up for lost time.”

The others stood back in shock at the display. Most knew of Madara and Hashirama’s relationship, but they hadn’t seen such an open display before. Sakura couldn’t tear her eyes away, and despite Madara’s huge miscalculation in common sense, she wanted nothing more for him and Hashirama to find happiness. The wood user stood and held his hand to Madara, who refused it and got to his feet. Hashirama shook his head with fondness.

“Obito,” he called, walking towards the man. “I am sorry for your elder brother’s fiasco. I know you did what he asked because you agreed with collecting the Tailed Beasts since a Tailed Beast caused Rin's death. However, it won’t bring her back.”

He cringed at her name. “You don’t…”

“I don’t,” Hashirama interrupted. “I couldn’t know what you felt when you lost her, but I’m positive she wouldn’t want you to seek revenge.”

Obito remained silent. He envisioned her scowling at him, her pointer finger in his direction as she ordered him to move forward with his life. Obito almost felt her gentle embrace, and sadness washed over him. He missed her horribly, the deep aching in his chest hadn’t lessened after the hundreds of years that passed. Rin had gotten killed, but he knew he was an accident. Still, getting caught in the crossfire of someone else’s war made him agree to Madara’s plan. His older brother refused to take part at the last minute, painting him out as the villain.  Obito glared at Madara then returned his gaze to Hashirama. He brought Fu, Sasuke, and Roshi back from his dimension in Kamui. The other Ones stood around Yamato. Sasuke immediately tried to attack Obito. Madara’s deep command to stop halted him in his tracks.

“You have missed much, young Uchiha. Obito is no longer an enemy.”

Sasuke glanced between Obito and Madara. “What do you mean?”

Hashirama explained what happened while frowning at Madara. He ignored them and continued to pretend like he had done nothing wrong. Sasuke’s face remained impassive. He studied the founder of the Uchiha Clan.

“You are a child,” he commented.

“Don’t forget who you’re speaking to!” Madara snarled.

“He’s right,” Gaara added.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that was stupid!”

Fu shrugged her shoulders, wincing as she did so. “I’m trying to find something positive about this as the One of Optimism, but I’m having a tough time.” She thought for a moment. “Well, it reunited you with Hashirama, even if it was an ass-backward way of doing so.”

“I can’t believe you-”

“Enough!” Madara yelled. He crossed his arms over her chest. “Just be quiet.”

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation. Madara had started this pretend war against Obito because it hurt him that Hashirama had left the realm of the Ones. The creator of Celestial being should rise above petty attention-seeking behavior, but someone desperate for their lover’s presence may not think things through. Obito walked up to Sakura, and she smiled at him before holding her hand up to mend a broken collarbone.

“Sakura, I’m-”

“You’re forgiven.”

He gave her a weak smile as Sakura continued to heal injuries. After finishing her medical care, Hashirama placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You’ve done well,” he murmured. “Thank you.”

Sakura nodded in response. Hashirama clapped his hands together. “Everyone is welcome to my home on Earth. I was working on a feast fit for a king.”

Madara bristled, and he frowned. “I will not.”

Sakura huffed. “Cut it out, Madara.” He gave her a death glare, but she grew more confident knowing that he wouldn’t hurt her. “Hashirama cares about you and if he said he would come back, why would you doubt his word? I’m sure he’s never lied to you before.”

Madara studied Hashirama who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “That’s sad this young girl guessed that and you pretend you don’t.”

Madara growled but said nothing.

“Are you blushing Madara?!” Naruto howled. He clenched his stomach as he laughed.

Madara was on Naruto within a second and had his hand wrapped around his throat. “I will not tolerate you taunting me.”

Naruto gasped for breath. “Oh, come on! I was just playing!”

Sakura laughed at Naruto’s predicament. She may have told Madara what she was thinking, but at least she didn’t tease him. Naruto knew after having Sasuke as a teammate that Uchihas don’t accept taunting. Sasuke even had an amused smirk on his face. Gaara pulled Sakura into his arms and shook his head.

“He never learns.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, dinner was being served. Hashirama splayed every dish imaginable on the table steaming and teasing her nose with its delectable scents. Sakura looked over at Gaara as she set her plate. Her heart sank despite the amazing meal before her. She bit her lip, trying to figure out how she would word her question. She felt Gaara reach up to run his fingers through her disheveled locks.

“What’s bothering you?”

Sakura felt a lump rise in her throat and she fought to force it down. She placed her plate on the table before grabbing her cup of sake and taking a big gulp of it. She breathed in a few deep breaths to talk without her voice wavering.

“I met you based on a lie,” she whispered. “You no longer have any reason to protect me because Madara based your punishment on how he knew you would react.”

“I will always stay by your side,” he argued as he enveloped her in his embrace.

“Don’t you have to return to the Realm of the Ones?” Sakura asked.

Gaara turned his gaze to Madara, who was picking at a lobster tail. “Madara.”

The Eldest Uchiha met his gaze. “Yes, Rage?”

Gaara frowned at that. “I am no longer the One of Rage.”

“Then who are you?” Madara questioned with an amused look in his dark eyes.

Gaara paused. Sakura smiled and cupped his jaw. “The One of Compassion. You had such a deep rage because of your compassion for Naruto. The emotional scarring from thinking Naruto died and realizing you killed Mira when she didn’t betray Naruto contributed to that rage.”

Gaara mulled over Sakura’s words. “Yes, I am the One of Compassion.”

The other Ones clapped, some whistled, and Roshi and Han nodded in acknowledgment.  Madara reached for his cup and sipped his sake. “What was your question?”

“It is not a question.” Gaara maintained eye contact with Sakura. “I wish to stay in the human realm with Sakura.”

“Impossible,” Madara answered. “All the Ones must stay in the realm so others do not lust after your power.”

“Most cannot see or sense me.”

“I could see and sense you,” Sasuke pointed out. He took a bite of a tomato like it was an apple and Naruto grimaced as he watched.

“There will be others powerful enough to see you," Madara explained. “The Hyuuga clan who possess the Byakugan lives in Sakura’s village and their ocular jutsu will detect you.”

Sakura would lose him and the thought ripped her heart to shreds. Looking over at that familiar red hair, Sakura studied him with a lump rising in her throat. She loved this man; the kunoichi couldn’t lie to herself. She couldn’t picture a single day without him and tears began to pour down her face. She tried to stifle it, but her breath hitched. Feeling defeated, she placed her face in her hands and sobbed. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder; Sakura lifted her head and saw Hashirama was smiling. He wiped her tears with the tip of his index finger.

“There there, my girl. I have an idea.”

“What’s that?” Sakura questioned while trying to dry her tear-stained cheeks.

“Why don’t you come live in the Realm of the Ones?”

Sakura blinked, leave her home behind? But what about her village, her friends, her world? How would she eat? Would she be able to tell her friends she’s leaving and why? Could she show them Gaara or would she vanish forever and what about Naruto? Naruto smirked when his best friend asked his plan.

“I’m coming back home to the Realm of the Ones.”

“What about Hinata?”

Naruto’s face darkened, and he sighed. “Maybe one day I can love her the way she deserves. Until then, I’ll keep visiting her.”

Sakura looked at Gaara and all her questions and worries melted away. “I want to stay with you.”

The night continued to pass with lots of enjoyment of each other’s company and drinks. Sakura and Gaara returned to her house to hide underneath the comfort of the darkness that blanketed the atmosphere. Sakura was in the comforting embrace of her lover. She leaned her head against his shoulder while her back rested against his warm chest. His arms linked around her waist allowing her to draw circles with her finger along his smooth skin. She sighed, leaving behind her earthly life weighing on her. She didn’t want her village to think she was a rogue ninja or a traitor. That bothered her.

“Why can’t I just be honest with everyone?”

“Because the lust for our power will begin again,” Gaara explained. “We don’t want to risk someone discovering another way to target the Ones when they visit the human realm.”

She didn’t want to put the Ones in danger. She respected them and realized it was selfish of her to want to stay in her village and keep Gaara. Taking another calming breath, Sakura let those thoughts escape her mind for now. All she wanted was to enjoy the man who had stolen her heart now that their threat passed. Sakura turned around and pulled Gaara’s head down to meet her lips. He returned the kiss and pressed himself closer. Sakura’s nimble fingers entwined in crimson locks and when they broke for air, Sakura ran a hand down his chest to the start of his pants.

She gave him a wicked smile. “Let’s go inside.”


	13. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who stuck it out with me. I'm surprised there was any interest at all in this pairing. I actually don't write new content for Naruto anymore. My fandoms are now Fairy Tail and My Hero Academia. If you like those fandoms, check out some of my other works!

Sakura sat underneath a tree, her head leaning against its surface. She stroked the large feline’s head resting in her lap and struggled to hold back brimming tears. Her gaze fell and she couldn't stop them from spilling down her cheeks.

“I’m breaking your contract Makato," She whispered through hitched breaths to her summon. "I'll miss you."

"Oh darling," he purred. "I'll miss you too, but I'm glad you're happy. You deserve a good man."

Sakura smiled at those words as Makoto sat up and gazed at her through those intense blue eyes of his. "Don't cry dear. It makes your eyes puffy."

Sakura chuckled then stood and pulled out her contract with Makoto. With shaky hands, she ripped it in half. "I release you from our contract."

Makoto stepped toward her as Sakura threw her arms around the large saber-tooth tiger's neck. He nuzzled her and reached his front paw up to grasp behind her back, pulling her into a tight hug. Makoto closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, making sure that it remained embedded in his mind even if he’d forgotten its origin. Sakura released her former summon.

"Farewell Sakura-chan."

He disappeared in a whirl of smoke. Sakura's hand covered over her mouth as she tried to stifle her hitching breaths. Her heart ached with indescribable pain and it would only get worse. She still had to visit Lady Tsunade and Ino. Sakura sprinted to the Hokage tower, wanting to save the hardest goodbye for last. She bounded up the steps, entered and padded down the hallway until she reached familiar double doors. Sakura inhaled to steady her breathing then knocked hard. She heard the powerful "enter!" and did as commanded. Sakura bowed to her teacher.

"Lady Tsunade. I h."

The Hokage gave her a hard, concerned stare. "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura wore her emotions on her sleeve, but it was different with close friends. They could sense what emotion Sakura felt. Their perception made her open to talking about her thoughts. The medic linked her fingers together, gaze filtered to the gigantic window.

"Would you leave everything to follow someone you loved?"

Tsunade's eyebrows shot up in surprise at such a question. "Are you in love Sakura?!"

"I am," she whispered.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair while she studied her student. Was Sakura contemplating leaving the village? A small twinge of pain echoed in her heart as she feared the worse. Almost every time someone close to her left, they didn't return. However, times were different now with a peace that lasted over a decade. Standing with someone you loved was a concept Tsunade understood.

Tsunade walked around her desk.

"Do you wish to rescind your title as a Leaf kunoichi?"

Sakura's breath hitched again. “I… I do."

“I see," Tsunade continued. “Bring the man responsible for this path to me before I give my decision."

Sakura paused. She wanted Gaara to meet her and Ino. She doubted they would hunt the Ones for their power. In fact, it seemed impossible. Sakura learned once a human disappeared from the mortal realm to the One’s dimension, their friends and loved one’s memories got wiped clean. It was like they never existed, but if they returned, depending on how strong the relationship was, they might remember. Sakura hoped they’d remember if she visited.

"Gaara, show yourself to Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade gazed around with confusion. Her eyes landed on Gaara's form as he emerged from the shadows to Sakura's side. "Good afternoon Lady Tsunade."

He bowed to her as the Hokage studied him, body tense with mistrust. "What village are you from and why couldn't I sense you? Only Sakura entered."

Sakura paused, knowing that it would require proof for her master to believe that Gaara was a One. He’d have to transform. Sakura waited for Gaara’s response.

"I've been here on business and found Sakura. If I told you why you couldn't sense my presence, you wouldn't believe me."

Tsunade stared at him for a moment before nodding in response. Sakura knew the Hokage had many questions she had to ask, but her gaze bounced between them first. “Do you love her?"

"Yes," Gaara answered without hesitation. "I cannot bear the thought of being away from her."

Tsunade halted the smile creeping over her features. Love was such a powerful emotion. It made a person change their plans and ignore better judgment to stay with their loved one. Dan's face flashed into her mind and a smile tugged at her lips. Tsunade focused on the young adults awaiting her response.

“You didn’t answer my question on which village you’re from.”

“I’m not from a village. I’ve descended from another realm.”

Tsunade’s eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t toy with me! I-”

Her words ceased when the wind picked up within the office and half of Gaara’s face morphed into the Shukaku. Since the battle, he’d learned to summon the Shukaku with ease. Paperwork whipped around them like a cyclone. Tsunade shielded her eyes, mouth agape at his form. She’d read about the Ones in mythical books. They shouldn’t exist, but here stood the one of Rage. What brought him to Earth? Were the other Ones here? The Hokage bombarded Gaara with questions until she felt satisfied. Tsunade relaxed in her chair listening to the amazing battle of the Ones. During her interrogation, she scrutinized their interactions. The love between Gaara and Sakura radiated off them in waves.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. “When do you want to leave, Sakura?”

"Tomorrow morning," Sakura breathed.

Tsunade closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts before getting to her feet. She walked to Sakura and embraced her. "Very well." Tsunade grasped her student's chin and kissed her forehead. "Please take care of yourself Sakura."

Sakura threw her arms around the Hokage's shoulders. Tsunade rubbed her back. "You're making this harder on yourself Sakura." The blonde pulled back. "Get out."

Sakura smiled and grasped Gaara's hand. They exited and despite such a hard goodbye, contentment washed over her with Tsunade supporting her decision. Next was Ino. She decided on dinner then Sakura would explain everything. She hadn’t paid attention to her closest friend with the stress of defeating Obito hanging over their heads. Sakura released Gaara's hand and traveled to the flower shop. At first, Sakura ambled down the familiar path as she tried to burn the images into her brain. Then she bolted to the familiar store. Sakura burst through the door and her best friend glanced up from the ground. She kneeled by a potted plant, gray gardening gloves covering her hands. The blonde paused, watering can in hand.

"What's wrong with you?!" she exclaimed while standing up.

Sakura smiled at her friend's abrasive response to her entrance. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure thing." Ino studied Sakura. “Something is wrong. No sassy retort?"

Sakura sighed and gave her friend a knowing smile. “Get me something to drink."

"You've got it!"

* * *

Sakura bought enough groceries for a small feast. Gaara would eat with them, too. She had such a heavy feeling in her heart. This was harder than she realized. She didn’t think it would be easy, but the aching in her chest increased with each passing second. The weight being honest with Ino that would lift from her chest helped her relax, but knowing it was the last conversation they may have broken her heart. Delicious aromas filled her home and Sakura's stomach rumbled in response. She’d almost finished dinner. Sakura had made a bunch of different sushi rolls. They were her specialty, and Ino loved her spicy tuna rolls so she ensured her closest friend had one. Sakura was so nervous. How would Ino handle her friend dating someone, a celestial being, and leaving the human realm with him? That sounded ludicrous, even to her.

Gaara placed the rolls on the table. Sakura watched his back, and fondness bubbled up inside her. This man changed her life. Sakura didn’t have any doubt of his love for her, a new sensation after her toxic pseudo-romance with Sasuke. Sakura heard the front door open. Normally, she fussed at Ino for not knocking, but Sakura left it unlocked on purpose. The mind jutsu user had a bottle of Junmai Diamino, a sweet sake. Last year, Ino and Sakura got addicted to it. It was so smooth with a hint of fruit. Sakura greeted her friend and took the bottle from her.

"You know me too well," Sakura joked.

"Same to you," Ino retorted when she noticed the spread of sushi rolls. "Spicy tuna there?"

“Yep!"

Ino smiled. "Alright, well let's eat!"

The two women sat down at the table to fix their plates. Ino picked up a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a piece of sushi before fixing hers. Sakura moved to pour them glasses of sake. It seemed like their priorities were in the wrong place. They looked at each other and giggled. Ino placed her elbows on the table and gazed at Sakura.

"So, spill it!" she demanded.

Sakura sighed and linked her fingers together underneath the table. "This won’t make sense, but I trust you more than anyone." She locked eyes with her best friend. "I'm leaving the village tomorrow morning."

Ino's blonde brows furrowed. "Like going on a mission?" She watched Sakura's expression remain solemn." Well, you're coming back right?"

“Maybe, but rarely."

Ino slammed her chopsticks down. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Where are you going and why?!"

"I know, I’m sorry, Ino. I've been dating someone for quite a while now and he wants me to return with him since he can't stay here."

Ino crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been dating someone and didn't tell me?! Where is this guy?! Why would you think you couldn’t trust me with this?!"

“There were many reasons I couldn’t disclose our relationship." Sakura glanced in Gaara's direction, knowing he remained invisible to Ino. "He's here. Gaara, show yourself.”

The pinkette knew when her friend saw Gaara because she jumped and her eyes widened. "Why didn't I sense him?!"

"Because I am a One," Gaara explained. "Only people with ocular jutsu can sense or see me without me revealing myself."

Ino's face blanched. "A One, like the celestial beings?!"

"Yes," Gaara answered. "I am… I was the One of Rage."

Ino's face went blank. Sakura wasn't sure if she was breathing. Her gaze bounced from Gaara to Sakura before she stood and leaned over Gaara. "So, you were the one who killed hundreds of people like the story says?"

Gaara's cyan eyes remained the same. "I did."

"But he did that because-"

Sakura stopped when Ino held a hand up to silence her. She kept her eyes trained on Gaara, features serious as she grasped him by his shirt. "Have you changed?"

"Because of Sakura and finding out the truth, I have," Gaara responded without pulling from her grasp.

Sakura’s heart warmed. She stood and wrapped an arm around Gaara’s shoulders. He snaked his arm around her waist in response and pulled him to his side. She relished the warmth of his body and closed her eyes with content. Ino watched them intently. This was too much information. The mythology of the Ones had always been interesting to her, but to discover they existed and Sakura had fallen for the most dangerous of them blew her mind. Still, she needed proof.

"How do I know you're a One?" Ino questioned. "The One of Rage is the only known individual capable of sand jutsu."

Gaara shifted sand from his gourd. It filtered out, slithering to the floor before crawling up Ino's body. She stumbled back, but the sand constricted around her waist and lifted her feet off the floor. She squeaked.

"I'd like to see you in action!" Ino praised. "That’s awesome! You have a tailed beast too. Like… Naruto."

Ino connected the dots, eyes widening and hand flying to cover her mouth as Gaara released her.

"Where's Naruto?!"

"He'll leave for the Realm of the Ones, too," Sakura murmured "He's still here for now."

Ino's gaze returned to her friend. She ran to Sakura and embraced her. Sakura hooked her arms underneath Ino's and gripped her shoulders. They held each other close. The pinkette couldn't stop the tears, her body wracked with sobs. Ino gripped her best friend's hair and wept.

Ino pulled back and stroked Sakura's face, laughing through her tears. "Stop crying. You’re ugly when you cry."

Sakura chuckled and wiped her eyes. "So are you! Your eyeliner is streaking."

Ino pulled her into a hug again. "I only wish happiness for you. If you’ve found it with Gaara, go."

Sakura nodded as Ino's soft lips pressed against her cheek. She smiled and returned to their seats for dinner. They filled the rest of the night with laughter and fond memories. Gaara smiled more than she’d ever seen. A knock sounded at the door and Sakura stood to answer it. Naruto gave her a small wave while Sasuke glanced off in the distance with one hand on his katana. She invited them in and offered them the sushi. Sakura made too much.

"You're a One, Naruto?" Ino asked while taking a sip of her sake.

Naruto's expression turned to one of shock. "I-I."

Ino gave a dismissive wave. “Gaara and Sakura told me everything. The Nine Tails should have been the most obvious clue!"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I didn't remember until a few days ago."

With the help of Naruto and Sasuke, they devoured all the sushi. Naruto planned to see Hinata while Sasuke was returning to the Uchiha barracks. Sakura realized Sasuke had no companions once they left. She figured he would leave too because he was an Uchiha; Nine times out of ten, Madara would deny him. Hashirama could persuade him though.

"Are you coming, Sasuke?" Sakura called as he walked through the threshold of her home.

Sasuke paused but didn't turn around. "I'd rather not have a constant reminder that I did not value you when I had the chance."

Sakura blinked in awe that he spoke those words out loud. Sakura watched him shut the door behind him then turned to Gaara. Had he said that years ago, Sakura’s heart would have jumped with excitement. Now it didn't matter. Soon, Ino gave her a final hug and departed. It was well past midnight, yet Sakura still felt wired. In a few hours, she’d leave Earth. The concept seemed so abstract; Sakura had trouble digesting it.

“Stay safe!" Ino shouted over her shoulder. "Come back and visit!"

Sakura remembered Ino may lose memories of them when she leaves. She explained that to Ino, but instead of her getting sad, Ino laughed. "There's no way I could forget an idiot friend like you!"

"Hey!” Sakura snapped. "Don't be a jerk!"

Ino gave her a wink before turning her attention to Gaara. "You take care of her or I’m coming for you!"

Gaara nodded in response. Sakura closed the door with a soft click and began cleaning the kitchen. She remained silent as she threw perishable food into the garbage. The medic didn’t want her place filled with rotted food. Sakura had packed her belongings earlier. She had suitcases full of clothes and irreplaceable pictures of her friends. The photo of Team 7 from her childhood counted among the pictures she couldn’t leave behind.

 After cleaning the kitchen, Sakura and Gaara went to bed. They stripped to their underwear and climbed underneath the comforter's warm embrace. Sakura laid her head on her lover's chest, drawing lazy circles along his smooth skin. His gentle fingers ghosted up her arms while the other rubbed her back. In the beginning, Sakura couldn't stand Gaara and the feeling was mutual. Now she couldn’t imagine her life without him in it.

"Are you excited to return to the realm?"

"I don't care where I am as long as you are with me."

Sakura's cheeks tinted. She locked eyes with her lover, ready to begin a new chapter in their lives together. Goodbyes were excruciating, but their bright future allowed her to shed some of her pain.

"Sakura?"

She focused her attention on Gaara and raked her fingers through his vermillion locks. "Yes?"

He leaned into her. "I… it's nothing."

"No tell me," she probed. "What is it?"

"Is this…" he swallowed. “Is the swirling emotion that burns through me every time I look at you, love? I told your leader I do, but I’ve never experienced this."

Undeniable adoration washed over her. Gaara didn’t realize how passionate of a person he was. He loved hard and fierce; it consumed every fiber of his being. This was the first time they admitted they loved each other, yet he didn’t have to speak it. Gaara’s actions proved his love for her.

"It is." The kunoichi brushed her hands down the sides of his face. "It will only increase with time."

Gaara sat up and pressed his mouth against hers. Sakura's hands ran from his chest over his shoulders, stopping to lock her arms around his neck. The pinkette pulled herself into his lap, her legs stretched out on either side of his waist. His strong grasp tightened around her lower back and he pulled her closer. Sakura could feel his hardened member against his thigh. She reached in between them to grasp it and worked her hand over his length. He groaned into her mouth and laid her back to situate between her parted thighs.

The One released her mouth and dropped feather-like kisses along her throat and licked the hollow of it. Sakura opened herself, body and soul to her lover. Her green eyes were lidded and full of passion. She took his hand and pressed it against her breast, her back arching into his hand.

"I want you Sakura," he growled as he kneaded the soft mound.

"Then have me," she whispered and his mouth captured hers once more.

* * *

The next day, Naruto came over early and they waited for Madara to return them to the Realm of the Ones. Although yesterday had been hard, peace surrounded Sakura. She entwined her fingers through the red head's as they waited. Naruto seemed more cheerful and his friends picked up on it.

"Did you sleep with Hinata?" Gaara's blunt question caught his friend off-guard.

Naruto blushed hard. "What?! You can't just ask that! Don't you have any manners?!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Sakura giggled.

"Give me a break, guys," Naruto muttered.

 They turned their attention to the kitchen as Madara and Hashirama appeared. The dark-skinned male walked toward them with a welcoming smile. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes," Gaara answered.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sakura responded.

Hashirama's dark eyes turned to her. "We welcome you to our family Sakura. I'll make sure you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you, Hashirama.”

"Enough with the sentiments," Madara interrupted, his ebony orbs remaining closed. His arms crossed over his chest with impatience. "Let's go."

Hashirama gave him a loving smile before motioning for the others to gather around. Sakura grabbed her bags and glanced over her living room with nostalgia. She memorized everything from the nick on the wood coffee table to the order of her medical books on the shelf. Gaara gave her hand a comforting squeeze.  There was nothing more to say. Emerald eyes locked with her reflection in the wall mirror before they all disappeared in the blink of an eye.


End file.
